Namae wo Tsukete
by Lady Pax
Summary: YAOI. Trowa was kidnapped by OZ, then returned by a mysterious woman named Lady Suzuka-and he's on the edge of death. But Suzuka is more than she appears, and is determined to end the war once and for all. But at what cost…? (AU) *ch.16!*
1. one

Namae wo Tsukete Yaru

**(I'll Give You A Name)**

© Winter 2002: BjdIII

Okay, well, I guess you're wondering why it says this story is © to BjdIII, when I'm now known as Lady Pax. Well, this was my first shounen-ai/yaoi fic *ever*, and I had began writing it sometime during January or something – so I guess you can call January 'winter', even though all the seasons all feel the same here in Houston – hot and humid – and I was BjdIII then. But I lost it when my computer crashed (for the second time), and I gave up trying to write any shounen-ai fics because of that. Call me paranoid if you must, but I think it's a pretty liable reason not to write shounen-ai! But that's beyond the point… Fast forward to August 30, 2002. I found it, and realized that it was my *best* shounen-ai/yaoi fic in my creation (doesn't that tell you somethin'…)!! But then I noticed it wasn't finished… So I decided to rewrite it to make it better (since my writing skills have *greatly* improved) and 'hire' a beta reader named Tony. And he LIKED it (I e-mailed it to him)!!! And guess what? Tony is having a phone conversation with me right now! Say "hi!" Tony!!

Tony: "hi!" Tony!!

A/N: -_-;; That's the *oldest* thing, Tony. But anyways, roll the disclaimah!

Tony: ... -_- never even a THANK-YOU or PLEASE...NO RESPECT AT ALL!!!! Why don't you get any muses to do it for you?

A/N: because they're all on a *very* late summer vaca. without me.... *sigh* They went to Galveston, too! They're staying in a beach house on the far, north end of Galveston Beach!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!! *sighs* At least I have my Neko Duo and Neko Zechs! *glomps poor kitties*

Tony: o_O Uh...right.... *steps away from the crazy authoress* ::Fifteen Miles Away:: I think this is far enough. Anywayz...here's the bacon!

A/N: it's beef, Tony – BEEF!!! And please forgive the way the story is made…you know, with the different POVs and stuff. This is my first ever story like that, and it was hard to make it like that since I'm not used to making fics in first person!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing – so now you can't sue me!! And if you do, and you win the case, you'll only get my shoes, and my old useless collection of tiny hairclips that my grandmas keep sending because they think I still have thin hair like when I was four!! *takes deep breath* Onto the fic!! And I hope you like the pairing 2+3, and with side couples as 4+1 – but if you don't read it anyway! PLEASE!!! And reviews and any kind of feedbacks (that includes flames) are greatly appreciated! ^_^ 

…And so our story begins…

~*~*~

Chapter 1

[Duo]

I felt sorry for him – truly, I did. He always had that aura around him that gave me the feeling that he didn't have a very memorable childhood. Actually, none of us Gundam pilots did. Well, not as much as we'd have wanted it to be. I mean, sure, there were the good times – but overall our pasts were something most of us wanted to let go of…to forget. I wanted to make his pain go away – or at least cease existing for a small amount of time. 

So he would think he was more than just an unnamed soldier – more than just 'Nanashii'.

***

I peered into the music room of our fairly large safehouse. I couldn't see anything, the rain was making to many shadows fall across the nearly empty room. I stepped in cautiously, half-hoping Trowa was in there, half-hoping he wasn't.

I wasn't nervous – okay, so maybe I was. But not *half* as nervous as Quatre had been when he proclaimed his love for Heero. But then again, he was the only pilot out of us five that wasn't aware Heero loved him too.

I still remember how I used to love Heero – and how I wanted him to love me, too. But then I realized that I didn't love him. It was just adoration. The adoration of the stereotypical war-hero. So when Heero said so clearly and painfully that he didn't love me it hurt me so much—But that's a different story. Then I realized who I really loved and cared for.

And his name was 'Nanashii'.

I scanned the music room. No – Trowa wasn't there. But his silver flute was out of the long, thin case, and I walked towards it.

With slightly trembling fingers, I lifted the silver instrument and fingered the holes – and the end of it where his lips had touched countless times.

"Duo, what are you doing here?"

I swear I jumped a foot in the air when I heard the voice, and I almost dropped Trowa's flute. I put it down somewhere near where I had found it, next to the open case, and turned around trying to look as innocent and un-shaken as possible.

I breathed an audible sigh of relief when I saw it was Quatre. For a moment I thought it had been Trowa – and if it had been, I never would have heard the end of it.

"Hey, Q-man!" I said jovially. I walked towards him, flipping my braid casually over my shoulder, and began walking past him and to the exit.

"Duo…" Quatre said softly

Uh-oh. I didn't like that tone. 

I turned around slowly and unsurely. "Yeah, Q?" I asked in my best cheerful voice I could muster.

"You shouldn't hide your feelings like this," he said. 

"What feelings?" I asked, smiling confusedly. He must have seen right through me though, because I was starting to squirm unnoticeably under his steady, bright aqua gaze.

"You know what I'm talking about, Duo," he said exasperatedly. "Just tell him. The worst that could happen is for him to reject you. I don't mean to make it sound hard," he added when he saw me wince, "but if he does…it's not the end of the world, Duo. If he rejects you, then you know he was never the one for you."

"If who rejects Duo?" came a voice. Quatre and I turned around to see Heero walking towards us. He looked and Quatre, and smiled. "Koi, I've been looking all over for you," he said lowly, putting his arms around Quatre's waist and nuzzling his neck. Quatre smiled.

I stared at them. I was slightly amused at how freely they showed their emotions – or rather, how freely *Heero* showed his emotions. Quatre never really had that 'I'm-Mr.-Monotonous-And-I'm-Never-Going-To-Feel-Anything' problem that the Wing pilot did, or *had*, rather. He also looked at how Quatre seemed to just curve into Heero's body, like they were made for each other – as if they once been one original piece, broken in two equal parts and then joined together by a twist of fate.

Quatre opened his eyes from the kiss Heero had currently engaged him in, and then remembered Duo right before them, obviously watching. He did all but rip his lips away from Heero's, and cleared his throat.

"I'm so sorry, Duo," he said apologetically. "I—we...don't...didn't—" Quatre was upset, I could see that, but I shrugged the apology off.

"Don't worry about it, Q," I said. "But I do feel hurt that Heero had to play Mr. Tease and stop you from telling me some information," I said in a fake, hurt voice.

Heero rolled his eyes, though he was obviously glad to see that I was completely over him by now, and spoke:

"I think I'll leave now..." Then he disappeared beyond the doorway.

Quatre turned back to me. "Duo, you should just tell him – get it over with. Trowa is hurting...badly." I felt my insides freeze. Trowa was hurting? Trowa got hurt? Huh? HOW COME I WAS NOT INFORMED!?!?? My mind was sending off profanities cursing Trowa's injuries – whatever they were – a mile a minute. Cursing that I was not there to protect him.

"He's hurt?" I inquired in a weak voice. Quatre's eyes opened wide.

"Oh! Not physically, Duo!" he exclaimed worriedly.

I breathed another loud sigh of relief.

"He hurts mentally...emotionally..." he said softly. "He needs someone, Duo. And maybe that someone could be you." He paused, then said, "Trowa's in the kitchen. I think he went to get some water or something – he should be back to playing on his flute in no time." Then, with his piece said and done, he walked out – probably to find Heero and finish what they had started in front of me.

'And it's times like this I wish I didn't have the room next to theirs...' I thought, trying to put some cheer in my brain. Then I realized what Quatre just said. 'I think he went to get some water or something – he should be back to playing his flute in no time.' I panicked. He'd be here any second, and then I'd do something stupid like tell him I loved him or...or...or something!

But isn't that what you wanted? his conscience argued.

'Not this way!!' Duo thought, and ran to the exit of the music room.

Meanwhile, in the weapons room of the safehouse....

"You locked the door, right, koi?" Heero asked, watching Duo ran towards the door of the music room.

Quatre nodded and sat in the chair next to Heero's. He leaned against his shoulder, and Heero draped his arm around his torso. He gently pressed his lips against the flaxen hair that covered his koibito's head. Quatre sighed.

"Where's Wufei?" Heero asked, noticing from another TV screen to his right that Trowa was walking to the back entrance of the music room – near Duo's room.

"He's waiting in Duo's room. He'll lock the door as soon as Trowa enters. Then – hopefully – Duo or Trowa will cave in and tell each other their feelings. I just hope it works," said Quatre.

"It'll work," Heero said lowly. He saw Trowa enter the music room, and he almost smiled. 'I'm sure...'

~*~*~

A/N: Ooh...what do Heero, Quatre, and Wufei have up their sleeves (or tank top straps or whatever)!? Keep reading and reviewing to find out!!

... Personally, I don't think this is such a bad job since I started this in January – and it's my *FIRST EVER* yaoi/shounen-ai fic (I know, I said that on my 'Don't Be Sorry' fic...but this is my FIRST one!) 

Please r&r!!!


	2. two

**Namae wo Tsukete**

© 2002 BjdIII

~Lady Pax

A/N: obviously you liked the last chapter to have gone this far – or rather, I hope you did! Keep reading, I hope you aren't *too* disappointed! 

Chapter 2

[Trowa]

I walked down the hall, going back to the music room to my flute. I left it out of the case, and I didn't want it to get broken. It was the only one I had, and was the only way I could let out my emotions without telling anyone. And everyone wondered why my tunes were always so haunting...

I went through the back way, since that door was closest to the kitchen where I was traveling from, but also right next to Duo's room. I paused at his open doorway. He usually never left his door open, and I wondered why this day was any exception. 

I glanced around quickly, as to not appear suspicious if anyone *was* watching me. No one was around, so I peered in. My eyes took in the room, clothes, magazines, slips of paper, and other things littered the floor. The scent of strawberries assaulted my nostrils, and I cocked my only visible eyebrow.

'I never though Duo was a strawberry-shampoo type of guy,' I thought, letting a fairly large grin cross my lips.

***

Quatre's eyes almost fell out of their sockets. He leaned in closer to the TV so his nose was almost touching the screen. "Is Trowa...GRINNING!?!?" he asked in clear disbelief. He looked at Heero, who merely nodded, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Seems like it," he said, crossing his arms and an amused expression covering his usually stoic face.

Quatre's disbelieving look turned into an excited façade. "Never thought I'd see the day..." He looked at the screen again. He squinted his eyes, his index finger and thumb rubbing his chin in concentration.

"What?" Heero asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Quatre looked back at him, his large grin pasted on his face. "He should smile more often," he said. "It really suits him."

Heero blinked, then grinned.

"I have a feeling he's going to be doing a lot more than grinning tonight," he said, trying not to laugh.

***

I exited his room, and entered the music room through the back doorway. I shut it behind me, then noticed that Duo was walking towards me. I froze as soon as I realized it was him, as did he. We just stood there, staring at each other a minute before we came to our senses.

"Hey, Tro!" Duo said jovially, though his voice was cracking. "What's up?"

I blinked. "Nothing," I replied after a few moments of strained silence. "What are you doing in here, Duo?"

"Uh...I *was* talking to Cat, but then he disappeared somewhere, and that door," He pointed to the front entrance, "is locked. I was just going to leave, so if you will...uh...move?" He grinned.

It was times like this I wished his smile wasn't so contagious, and I had to fight my senses to stop from grinning as well. I didn't deserve to laugh, or smile. Or be happy. I was a soldier ever since I was born, I was Nanashii – Trowa Barton, to some.

"Oh. Sorry," I said, standing aside and allowing the slightly smaller boy to open the door. I began walking towards my flute, trying to shake off the blush staining my cheeks.

I cocked an eyebrow when I noticed my flute was in a different position than it had been when I left, but I shook the thought off and picked it up. I turned around, hoping the blush was gone, to make sure Duo left before I started to play. Usually I didn't mind an audience, but when it was *just* him—well, that made it a little difficult...

Duo seemed to be having trouble with the door. He had his foot against the wood of the door, and was pulling at the doorknob with all his might. But the door wouldn't come open.

Duo lost his grip on the doorknob, and fell onto his back. "OW!!!" he yelled in pain. "Kuso..." He whimpered strings of profanity, and I had to fight myself yet again not to smile. He was so childlike sometimes...

"What's wrong?" I asked, though it sounded more statement that question.

He turned around, startled, and my eyebrows furrowed in anxiety when his eyes widened then went back to their normal size. "Oh," he said nervously. "The door won't open... Mind giving me a hand here?" he motioned towards the 'Door of Death' and tried jiggling the handle.

I placed my flute in its case, and walked to the door. I pushed him aside gently, and felt sparks of electricity shoot up my arm. 

Breath, Nanashii, my conscience said mockingly. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

I took the doorknob in my hand, feeling the warmth from Duo's fingers still clinging to it, twisted it, and pulled. The door stayed closed. I tried about five more times before I admitted defeat.

"It's locked also." I tried the other entrance. Locked. I gave a quiet snarl of annoyance, and sat down. 

"So we're locked inhere?" Duo asked, his eyes were widening in panic, and his face was paling.

I nodded. Noting his panicked-expression, I said, "We're not going to die, Duo. The others will find us sooner or later."

Duo nodded and sat down across from me, putting his feet on the table in between our two respective couches. I took my flute and its case away before he crushed it, and looked at it – anything to keep my thoughts away from the braided-boy across from me.

After a few minutes of silence, Duo spoke:

"Play something."

I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"Play something," Duo repeated. "A song or something – anything to keep me occupied."

"Uh...what do you want me to play?" Trowa asked.

"Anything," Duo said. "Doesn't matter – I just need something else to listen to other than the clock before I start hyperventilating." He laughed at his joke, and I smiled. He paused, blinking.

"What?" I asked, squirming slightly under his scrutinizing, violet eyes.

"Nothing, man," he said, grinning. "It's just that I've never seen you smile before – or not that openly anyway." He paused, and continued, "It looks good on you." He snapped his lips shut, then opened them again. "Ah...sorry, Tro...I didn't mean it that way I just meant—" But I cut him off.

"I know what you meant," I said, looking at his violet eyes that were still tinted with a look of childlike-innocence, though I know Duo was far from innocent, as was I. "And thank you," I added.

~*~*~

A/N: I liked writing it...who liked reading it? *cricket chirps* I knew it... But if I get *one* review via e-mail or ff.net-review-windows, I'll continue – even if it's a flame!! ^_^

I need comments, criticism and suggestions – anyone have at least *one* of those? Hehe... Please r&r – and that does NOT mean rest and relaxation!! But that doesn't necessarily mean I need all of my reviews to be flames!! I mean, I'm my *own* critic – do I need another? ;D


	3. three

**Namae wo Tsukete**

© 2002 BjdIII

~Lady Pax

A/N: Chapter 3 is pretty short, considering how long the other two chapters are. Please read and review!! ^_~

Chapter 3

[Duo]

I looked at him in disbelief. Trowa Barton, *thanking* me on complimenting his smile. Where did THAT come from? 

I was thinking that Trowa must be smoking something, and its doing a number on his brain, but I was also hoping that he wasn't. That he had actually said that at his own will. But who am I kidding? Why would he, a beautiful, handsome, gorgeous – okay, getting a little too carried away – guy like him like a former street-urchin like me?

And I wanted the answer.

"Uh...no prob, I guess," I stuttered. I leaned over the couch, cracking my vertebrae on the back of the chair, and allowed the tip of my braid to touch the wooden floor of the music room. I stared at the ceiling, and almost fell over backwards when music filled the room – echoing and reverberating along the walls, floor and ceiling.

I looked at Trowa, and saw that he had answered my request for him to play me something. His long, slender fingers coasted across the holes in the silver flute and produced a tune. A tune that I vaguely recognized. Vaguely....

Then, the memories came back to me. Sister Helen singing a gentle lullaby to an eight- or nine-year-old me. It was usually when I had nightmares of monsters under the cots in the rectory of the church where the other orphans and I slept when she sang to me, but sometimes it was when it started thundering and pouring cats and dogs – scaring me as if all of Hell and its demons were at my heels.

Unconsciously, I began humming the tune. Then I was singing it.

"Today, today is a holiday," I sung softly. "John, came knockin', knockin' on this day. For once, for all, he said this day 'today, oh today is a holiday'..." Then I realized the music had stopped, and I was singing by myself. I stopped abruptly, and blushed. "Sorry," I apologized. "I—"

"You know the song, also?" Trowa interjected, his only visible eye widened slightly. 

I shrugged. "Yeah. The nun at Maxwell Church used to sing it to me sometimes." I cast my eyes downward, taking a deep breath.

"You miss her," Trowa noted.

"Well...yeah," I said slowly, looking at him through my bangs. "She was like a mother to me. She and Father Maxwell were my one and only family I remember." I sighed. "So of course I miss her—them."

There was silence, until I broke it.

"Where did you learn the song anyways, Trowa?" I asked.

He looked at me. "The battlefield. It was a song the missionaries sang during nights when we were fighting in losing battles. It never helped us any, but it lifted our spirits a little."

I nodded.

[Trowa]

I put the flute to my lips again, and began playing a different tune. A haunting one. I needed a change of mood, because if I kept up the one I was currently in I'd spoil the moment by saying something stupid like I love you...

I glanced at Duo every now and then through the tune. He was looking at the ceiling, blowing bubbles with his bubble-gum and tapping his shoe at ever fifth note in the measures of the song.

Suddenly, a bubble popped loudly, making me miss my beats and stop playing. Duo cursed, gave a yell of surprise, and started clutching his face while laughing manically.

I cocked an eyebrow, and sat there, staring at him unsurely.

Through laughs Duo managed to gasp, "Trowa (laugh) can you (laughs) give (laughs) a little help (cackles) here?"

I walked towards him, and stepped back when I saw what had made him laugh so hard. Pink bubblegum was all over his face: over his eyelids, nose, lips, chin, forehead even.

"What the..." I murmured.

Duo just laughed. "Hey, Trowa...you there? I can't see ya buddy! Come on...help me!! Get the Army! Get the Navy!! Get the Coast Guard!!! Get Wing!!" He cackled again, and I had a feeling he was laughing to hide his embarrassment – because event though sticky, pink gum covered practically all his face, I could see a blush stain his cheeks.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Trowa asked.

"Take it offa my face!" said Duo. He clawed at his eyes, and managed to get the bubblegum of so he could open them. "Hey, Tro!" he shouted. "Long time no see!"

***

Quatre, Heero, and Wufei watched as Trowa began taking the gum off Duo's face – only they didn't know that's what he was doing.

"What are they doing?" Quatre asked. "Kissing?"

"No," said Heero. "They haven't been talking about their emotions at all..."

"Maybe Duo noticed the camera, figured out our plan, and is telling Trowa so we can't hear?" said Wufei.

Quatre and Heero shrugged, and the trio continued watching.

~*~*~

A/N: done!! Short authoress' note –REVIEW NOW!!! Thanx! Peace – I'm out!

Tony: is it just me or do Heero, Quatre, and Wufei seem to be acting like pervs – looking to see when Trowa and Duo proclaim their love for each other and stuff? Matchmaker is enough!! Now Heero and Wufei are getting OOC!! :O

A/N: shaddup, Tony!


	4. four

**Namae wo Tsukete**

© 2002 BjdIII

~Lady Pax

Chapter 4: 

[No POV]

Two hours+ later, Trowa finally got the last piece of bubblegum off of Duo's face, and threw it on the floor in disgust. Duo looked up at Trowa's face, and had to stifle a gasp. In their current position, Duo could see both of Trowa's eyes clearly. The two stood there for a moment, until Trowa snapped back to reality and stepped away from Duo.

"Uh...thanks, Trowa..." Duo said, wiping his face with his hand. The feeling of sugar was still there.

"You're welcome," Trowa said dully, and Duo winced. Had he offended him with asking him to help in his predicament? He hoped not.

"Trowa..." Duo said weakly.

***

Just as the three were about to go and unlock the doors and turn off the cameras, they heard Duo call Trowa's name in a desperate urgency.

"Wait," said Quatre, sitting down again. "I think we've got something here."

***

[Trowa]

I turned around, wondering at Duo's weak voice. "What?" I asked.

"A-are you mad...at me?" he asked, looking at me through chestnut bangs, his eyes turning to puppy-dog eyes.

I blinked, wondering why he had said that. How could I be mad at such a beautiful creature as Duo? I contemplated.

"Trowa?" It was then I realized Duo was still looking for an answer.

[Duo]

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding when he responded.

"No."

"Oh, okay..." Duo said. 

"I'm going to go check the doors," Trowa said. Duo nodded, but just before he turned, Duo spoke again.

"Trowa?"

[Trowa]

I looked at him. "What?" I asked easily.

He suddenly got fidgety. He kept shifting his weight from one leg to another, and his hands were starting to shake.

"What, Duo?" I asked swiftly again, as to not make him more nervous than he already was – if possible.

"Ah...nothing..." he stuttered, then fell back onto the couch.

[Duo]

I froze when Trowa stopped his trek to the door, and sat down on the couch again. He looked at me intently, his forest eyes searching for something in mine – as if he believed that eyes were the windows to the soul.

"Duo..." he said softly.

"W-what?" I squeaked.

***

Quatre, Heero and Wufei edged closer to the screen.

"Come on..." Quatre urged. "Say it! You know you both want to!"

"Say it, say it!" the three chanted. They had had enough of having two comrades-in-arms madly in love with each other, but neither one brave enough to tell the other how they felt. It wasn't a fun experience – not fun at all.

The three listened with completely open ears and undivided attention at the next words.

~*~*~

A/N: *gasp* Cliffhanger!!! Sorta...considering the next chapter is up already. -_-;; Lol. Well....let's get this show on the road!

Tony: and blow kisses to our devoted fans? *winks at lady readers*

A/N: *twitch**twitch* Let's...let's just get onto the next chapter...shall we?

T&L.P: and don't forget youngins! Read and review (flames accepted) or go jump out a window!!

*all readers jump out of windows*

T&L.P: -_-;; DON'T DO THAT!!!!!! R&R!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!


	5. five

A/N: And now, the long awaited (right) chapter five!!! Find how Duo and Trowa feel for each other (like it's that hard), and what Quatre, Heero and Wufei's reactions are!! Read and review!! ^_~

Chapter 5

[Trowa]

I paused. I thought it was going to be easy when I began, but now it felt like facing a whole fleet of Mobile Suits by myself would be easier. "Never mind..." I said to Duo, standing up and going to the doorway to see if it was unlocked. I was starting to slowly yet steadily hate this room.

"Trowa?" Duo again.

"What?" I asked.

"It's...it's hard for me to say this, Trowa...and trust me, I want our friendship to stay in tact... But I need to tell you..."

I swear my heart skipped a beat. I turned around and sat back down. "What?" I asked. Duo took a deep breath and continued:

"I love you, Trowa Barton," he said.

[Duo]

I swear, one more inch and Trowa's eyes would have fallen through that bang of his and onto the floor. I winced. 'So,' I thought. 'He's going to reject me. I knew it. Heero did it – why did I think Trowa would be any different?'

I was so caught up in my own despair, that I almost didn't hear Trowa's next words.

"Me too, Duo."

I sputtered. "WHAT!?!?"

He smiled slightly. "What?" he said. "Did I say the wrong thing?" He walked towards me, sat right next to me, and leaned towards my face in the position we had been only moments before. "I love you, Duo Maxwell."

Then, in all the rush of happiness flowing through my veins, I kissed him.

[No POV]

Trowa kissed him back with the force of all his passion for Duo behind it. Duo gasped, allowing Trowa's tongue to slide in an mingle with his own. Then he broke away, his eyes wide and welling up with tears. 

"Duo," Trowa asked softly. "What's wrong?"

"Trowa..." he said. "I love you...but I don't want to destroy our friendship. What if it doesn't work out?"

"Don't worry, Duo," Trowa murmured reassuringly. He nuzzled his neck, making him moan in pleasure. "It'll work."

"Bu—"

But Duo's train of thought broke off as he felt Trowa's hands move under his shirt to the smooth skin of his chest beneath, stroking and caressing in sensual exploration. He gave himself up to the sensation, letting his body relax and his thoughts reassuring themselves while he kissed Trowa back passionately.

Trowa couldn't believe this was happening. The boy's body molded perfectly into his and the creamy smoothness of his skin just felt so right beneath his hands. He couldn't get enough of him. His mouth crushed Duo's, and his arms held him close in an almost suffocating embrace and still it wasn't enough. He needed him, needed to feel all of him, needed to hear him scream his name in ecstasy. Trowa rubbed his hands harder across Duo's chest and heard him moan. The sound only excited him more. 

***

The three watching them had turned off the cameras and screens hours ago, but it seemed Trowa and Duo were still in the music room – not even checking to see if the doors were open. Their yells of ecstasy were silenced, but a moan and the sound of leather sinking and rubbing against something could be heard through the doors.

"What if we just knocked and told them to stop what they're doing and eat dinner?" Quatre asked. "Duo hasn't eaten anything since breakfast!"

"Maxwell not eating is strange..." Wufei said.

"I'm not so sure about that..." said Heero. He smirked. "I think he's eating *something*." He paused to look at Quatre roll his eyes and start walking towards the room he and Heero shared.     

"What?" Wufei asked.

Heero followed Quatre and paused at the doorway. He turned and spoke:

"I'll let your imagination figure it out, Wufei." And then he disappeared.

Wufei blinked, then his eye started twitching. 'That's just wrong...' he thought, shivering.

***

Duo lie underneath Trowa's form, his face glittering from the moon shining on the sweat covering his body. Their clothes were discarded at the side of the couch that they had pulled out to make a bed, and a single quilt – gotten from Duo's room next door – covered them both.

"I love you," Duo murmured, his eyelids starting to droop.

"I love you too, koi," Trowa responded.

"Koi," Duo said, smirking. "I like the sound of that." Trowa smiled, and tucked Duo's head under his chin, making the Deathscythe pilot fall asleep to the steady lub-dub of his koibito's heart.

Trowa sighed, and swallowed a sigh of anguish. Not because of what had just taken place, but because of what *would* take place. Tomorrow he had to go on a mission, which the other pilots were already aware of.

He just hoped—he hoped he would be able to see his koi's face after his mission that was considered suicide.

~*~*~

A/N: Anyone here other than me think the romancey part was a little rushed? If you did, tell me in a review (yes, you still have to review!) I'm so sorry – but since this was my FIRST EVER yaoi fic, I wasn't too used to how boys did their romance…hope I didn't make it seem *too* much like an ugly, messed up porno scene!! *grins manically*

Tony: I *knew* I never should have let you into my fraternity-room!! (yes – Tony is a college student)

A/N: *sly voice* Why are you sorry you let me in there, Tony? 

Tony: Because now you know what a bad porno movie scene looks like!! Oh sh!t…you didn't just put that on there…right…?

A/N: *cackles* Too bad, Tony!! That's what happens when you have little sisters and they like to call you on your cell phone a lot! =P But don't worry! At least the bad porno scene wasn't actually *your* room! It was on your video!! *grins*

Tony: -_-;; that doesn't help, Hildi…

A/N: CALL ME JANA!!! I DON'T LIKE BEING CALLED HILDI EVEN THOUGH (HILDE) HAS PART IN GW!!!!!  I DON'T FRICKIN' *CARE* ANYMORE!!!! :O

Tony: o_O;;

A/N: speaking of Gundam Wing – did anyone here catch Endless Waltz playing on Friday? (August 30) I recorded it – so now I have my copy!! YAY!!!!

Tony: *dully* hooray…go, Jan-chan…

A/N: *groans* It's better than Hildi or Hildi-chan/san/sama… SO READ AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!! :D

Peace – I'm out!!


	6. six

**Namae Wo Tsukete**

© 2002 Lady Pax

A/N: there's not going to be anymore separate POVs in this, anymore. But if you want some in the next chapters, tell me! ^_^

**Shiaka****: don't hate me!! I'll make it better and 'happier' later in the fic!**

**Nicki****: I'm glad you liked it!! *gasp* A 2x3 fan? I didn't know there were any others!! *hugs***

**RyokoMaxwell****: No, sadly, we don't have four seasons...*sigh* 1x2 fan, eh? I'm not...well, not as much as I am 2x3!! Though I respect your pairings.**

**Jenihenpen****: Lol. Lub-dub, as in Trowa's heart beats... What did you mean by kawaii? The story, or the phrase/scene? Each one is fine by me!! I love it when the other lover has to rescue him or save his life, too! But you'll have to wait to see which one happens – if any!! MUAHAHAAAA!! Yay! I'm on someone's favorites list!!**

**GWluvergurl****: I continued!! And I'm *glad* you thought what I wrote was fine! I seriously don't!! T_T**

**lovely moonlight maiden: I can imagine the three doing that, too!! I'm glad you thought it was sweet – though I don't really make things this...sweet... Maybe I should make more, ne? ^_^**

**Lark57: MY FIRST REVIEWER!! Thank you!!! Be blessed for your endeavors! I'm really glad you enjoyed it! Yes, sap...the horrid word – I could do without it, but obviously my lovely fans and stories can't! **

**Thank you all for reviewing – don't I feel special!! God bless, and God speed! ^_^-v **

**Chapter 5**

Duo sat on the window seat that was placed in the music room near the large window. He leaned his head against the glass and watched the rain drops splatter on the window and slide down. The raindrops helped camouflage the tears that fell from his violet eyes to the glass.

Trowa had left two days ago before any of the others had woken up - except Duo, that is.

~*Flashback*~

Trowa opened his eyes to greet the sun barely starting to peep over the mountains near their safehouse. He checked the clock hanging on the wall in the music room and read the time. 4:00 AM.

'I've got to go...' he thought, the pit in his stomach growing larger. He swallowed a mournful sigh, and looked at the person lying next to him. His chestnut hair was out of the braid, fanning over his shoulders and back.

Trowa gently detangled Duo's limbs from his torso, and crawled out of the fold-out bed/couch. He dressed, and was about to leave the music room when Duo stirred. The braided, Deathscythe pilot's violet eyes snapped open – the memories of last night flooding into his head. Then he saw Trowa, already opening the door to leave.   

"Trowa..." Duo said softly.

Trowa smiled, though it was brief, and began opening the door more. "Go back to sleep, Duo," he said.

But Duo had to rebel against the orders given to him, and sat up, wrapping the quilt around his body that had began to sprout goose-bumps from the cool air rushing through the window. Trowa noticed.

"Are you cold?"

Duo barely nodded. He was still tired, and it was starting to get the best of him again.

Trowa smiled and closed the windows with a soft _snap. Then he locked them, and began walking to the front exit again._

"You're leaving?" Duo's voice was sorrowful. What had he done wrong?

Trowa nodded. "I've got a mission for today, Duo," he said.

"Do you have to leave? You can't give it to Heero or something?" Duo suggested, his violet eyes hopeful, bright and glimmering with unshed tears.

He frowned, and walked to the bed. He sat down, and held his arms out slightly for Duo.

The braided pilot took the invitation, taking the quilt along with him. He dug into Trowa's clothed chest, sighing in tiredness and contentment when he felt Trowa's warm arms go around his bare shoulders. Duo's head was under Trowa's chin, his eyes looking off into space – as were Trowa's. They stayed in the position for a few minutes of silence, when Duo looked at Trowa's face – seeing both emerald eyes that were glittering with unshed tears as well.

"Take me with you, Trowa," Duo said. "Take me with you if you can't give the mission to someone else."

"I can't. It only called for one person," Trowa said. "I'm sorry, Duo – but I can't. And it's just a mission. I'll be back a week." His chest and throat contracted when he lied, and he wished that saying the words would make it true. 'But it's not just any mission. It's a suicide mission – and I'll be surprised if I come out alive...' he thought.

Trowa rose and found that Duo had latched himself to his arm.

"I don't want to sleep in here," said Duo. He grinned at Trowa. "It's too cold – even with the windows shut and the fan off."

Trowa smiled, making a humored noise in his throat and turned around to go the back way – closer to Duo's room. Making a detour in his trek to go outside, he stopped in Duo's room and made sure his koi was warm before turning to leave.

"Oi, Trowa..." said Duo.

He turned around. "What, koi?" he asked softly.

"What about a goodnight kiss?" he said, grinning from ear to ear.

Trowa smiled. "How could I forget?" he said, pretending to hit his forehead. He reached Duo's bedside in no time with his long strides, and kissed the boy softly on the lips. "There? Happy now, koi?" Trowa asked.

"Very," Duo said. He yawned. "G'night, Trowa," he said. "Be careful – and don't take your precious time. Finish the mission and come back PDQ," he ordered. Trowa smiled.

"Of course," he said. He was about to exit the doorway of Duo's room, when the voice stopped him again.

"I love you, Trowa."

The Heavyarms pilot paused, and looked over his shoulder with a smile that made Duo's spirits lift – yet plummet at the same time. "I love you too, Duo. I'll see you later." With that, he left the room and Duo.

***

Trowa entered the safehouse's small kitchen, found a pad of paper and a pen and wrote something down. Then he left, though not after picking up the sound of Duo's muffled sobs.

~*End Flashback*~

Duo held back a cry of sorrow, and gently traced the patterns of water on the glass with his finger. He had found the note yesterday morning when he had actually been ready to wake up. He still held the crumpled piece of paper in his hand. He had memorized the words by now – had engraved the way Trowa's letters were formed in his brain already.

_I'm sorry you had to learn this way, guys, the note read. __But the mission I'm going on is considered suicide. I just couldn't tell you now – especially you, Duo. Maybe I'll come back, maybe I won't. Fate has to decide._

_--Trowa  _

Not even Heero knew the mission was a suicide one, and the fact that he didn't made the cold, iron hand around Duo's heart cling tighter.

'Miss Fortune doesn't like me...' Duo thought numbly. 'Never has...never will... But Lady Luck's always seemed to be on my side...'[1]

From the doorway, Quatre watched Duo while clutching his chest in pain. Heero was supporting him, holding him up so he wouldn't fall, but he wouldn't allow himself to lie in bed. The pain of Duo's because of his 'Space Heart' abilities would still remain wherever he was.

Quatre and Heero didn't think Duo had noticed them, until he spoke with his back still towards the two:

"Do you think he'll come back alive?"

***

And in his cold, barren cell, Trowa was thinking the same thing about himself.

'Will I make it back alive?'

He tried dismantling the cuffs that went from his wrists to mid-arm length, but couldn't. They were made of Gundanium or some other equally strong material, and they were made in such a complex way he wasn't able to figure out how to get out of them.

Yes. He had been caught. He had been caught by OZ – and had been thrown in the coldest cell they could find.

Trowa shivered. From the cold of the artic air around him or fear he didn't know. Either way, the feelings were equally horrible. He pushed himself into the farthest corner, and brought his legs to his chest and curled into a tight ball to conserve as much warmth as he could.

Then the fluid that the OZ soldiers that had captured him had put into his system began doing its work. He began rambling all his occupational and personal information, indulging data of what Gundam pilot number he was, what Gundam he piloted, and what he mission was. The information of his person made him spill his age, gender, eye color, hair color, family, real name, and even the person he loved.

Trowa tried stopping himself, tried stopping the flow of information he was so easily giving away. But his mouth and vocal chords seemed to have a mind of their own, and no matter how hard he tried, he kept indulging statistics.

The soldiers outside his cell listened, apparently telling other officers to go tell General Khushrenada and/or Zechs Merquise (A/N: what's Zech's rank? I forgot...^o^'') – depending on who they found first.

After a few more minutes of giving out all the information he knew, other than where the safehouse was (miraculously), Trowa fell into a deep sleep – dreaming of only one person.

And I'll give you three guesses as to who he was dreaming of, but the first two don't count...

~*~*~

LP: *grins* really boring, I know. I was planning on digging real deep on Duo's emotions, but my other beta-reader, Karin (she's my cousin – spending the night), said I should end with Trowa's 'predicament'. Chapter seven's main focus however, is up to you. Should it circle around Duo's emotions or with Trowa's problems in the OZ base? Tell me in a review, please!! ^_^

Karin: She thanks everyone who reviewed yet again!!

LP: *nod**nod* *hugs all reviewers* ^____________^ THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE MY FUEL TO KEEP WRITING!!! THIS CHAPTER WAS ONLY MADE BECAUSE OF YOU PUSHING AND PRESSURING ME!!!!!!

Karin: she thrives under the pressure...  

LP: uh-huh!! THANKS AGAIN!!! 

Peace – I'm out


	7. seven

**Namae wo Tsukete**

© Summer 2002 Lady Pax

LP: Well – thanks for the reviews loves! (I had an English accent today!)

Karin: You just *had* to make her more egotistic, didn't you, wee-ones? (she had an Irish accent today!)

LP: shut up, Karin. Anywho, thank-you **Katrina for reviewing! I know, the chapters are cut pretty short, but no one else ahs asked me that – if more people do, I'll try and make them a little longer. But if people ask me to make them shorter, or leave them the same size, I'll have to go with their requests! The story is about 21 pages now, and I needed to stop them at the most reasonable and sensible places. Thanks for your review though – at least it wasn't a flame!! Yay!! *dances***

Disclaimer: Umm...don't own Gundam Wing. But anything original is copyrighted (©) summer 2002 to me – Lady Pax.

~~~

**Chapter 7**

Trowa woke up, shivering uncontrollably with cold. From the window across the hall from his cell, he could see it was snowing. He curled into a tighter ball and thought warm thoughts – both physical and mental. When that didn't work, he concentrated on his fingers as if they were the most amazing thing in the world.

He flexed his hands to find they hurt when he moved, and saw the were turning a light blue color and shaking visibly. He blew on them and watched in relief as the color returned – along with a soldier.

"Cold, Mr. Barton?" she asked condescendingly.

He looked at her through matted bang, his forest green eyes narrowing.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said, more to herself than the one in the cell. She took in a deep breath through her nose, and it was then that Trowa noticed she held a small metal tray with food in her hands. But he didn't dare move, not even blink. The food probably wasn't for him anyway—

"Are you hungry?" she asked, looking at him with bright, orange eyes. She held the tray through the small slot in between the bars for the exact purpose, and Trowa barely nodded. She shrugged. Without even looking around to see if any of her colleagues, the General, or Colonel were looking, she had slid the tray through the slot and held it there until Trowa took it with shaking hands.

"What's the catch?" he asked, looking at the array of hot chocolate, jam and bread, crackers, and a cup of steaming soup. All the food was warm – so warm that his whole body heated up when he just touched the tray. If his temperature had not been so dangerously low, he would've actually burned himself. He guessed the warmth was so the soldiers wouldn't die and would get the nutrients they needed in the war – especially in such a freezing place in Antarctica. 

"No catch," she said, shrugging. "I'm just not really hungry." But the moment she said that, as if to jinx her words, her stomach grumbled. Trowa looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Don't worry about me," she said lowly, inching closer to his cell. "You're just a prisoner with no way out of this black-hole of a base. If I were you, I'd throw all caution to the wind and try and break out of here." She straightened. "But that's just me." Just as she was about to disappear beyond the doorway at the end of the hallway, she turned and said, "Gather your strength, soldier. Your torture starts today."

* * *

Quatre shot up in bed, clutching his chest in immense pain. He gave a loud yell of agony, doubling over and letting the ache wash over him.

Heero sat up quickly when he heard the shout, and his eyes widened when he saw his koi bent over with pain. "Quatre!" he breathed. He crawled over to the blonde, putting a cautious hand on the fair shoulder. "What's wrong, Quatre?"

"Someone..." Quatre breathed. "Someone...is in...pain... So much pain..."

Heero's inside froze, and he frowned when he realized it could only be Trowa – the others were still in the safehouse. "But he's not dying, is he, Quatre? Tell me."

"No..." Quatre shook his head to reinforce his statement. "Though on the verge..." He began sobbing through groans of pain, his hand leaving his chest to cover his face and tears. Heero shut his eyes as realization struck him, and he wrapped his arms around his crying koibito, trying to rid his angel of as much shared pain as possible.

The door swung open, no knock given, and Wufei and Duo ran in. Heero looked at them. The two noticed Quatre and frowned.

"It's Barton, isn't it?" Wufei was the first to speak.

Heero looked at Duo, whose violet eyes had now grown wide, starting to quiver and glimmer with tears and horror. He nodded, and winced when a tear slipped down Duo's cheek, pooling below his chin.

"Duo, I—" But Heero couldn't finish, for Duo had fallen to his knees, his head limp in the air before his upper body began plummeting to the floor. Wufei managed to catch the braided boy before he hit the ground, and slowly lowered his body to check him[1].

Quatre's sobs subsided when he saw his comrade fall, and he jumped out of Heero's arms to kneel by his side.

"Duo?" he shouted, lifting the boy's chin up as Wufei checked for a pulse.

"He fainted..." Heero said from his standing position above them. "Wufei, take him back to his room and check up on him every now and then; Quatre, get some sleep; I'll contact Dr. J to see if one of us can try and get Trowa back." With that, Heero left the room.

Wufei lifted the unconscious Duo, the chestnut braid almost touching the floors as he walked down to his room. He laid the boy down on the bed, and watched him for a while to see if he'd wake up, but admitted defeat and went to get some coffee to make sure he didn't fall asleep.

* * *

Trowa sat in the corner of the cell, blood blurring his vision.

'So she wasn't lying when she said my torture starts today...' Trowa thought. He groaned lowly as his abdomen gave another scream of pain. At least the blood warmed his cold body...

'Duo...' he thought. 'What are you doing now I wonder?' Trowa looked at the window across from his cell. The snow was falling harder, some landing in the cell with the window. He sighed, and looked to his right. His eyes opened wide when he noticed a sobbing child was in that cell. His light brown hair was a messy mop on his head, and the ends were ruby red with blood.

"Why are you here?" Trowa murmured.

He jumped, and looked at him. "My mother and father were killed in a raid," he said. "I'm no more to a toy to the soldiers now." He rubbed his arms to spread warmth to them, and he shivered.

'He's no more than ten or eleven...' Trowa thought.

"What's your name?" Trowa asked.

He cocked his head. "I don't know. Who are you?"

"I have no name, but you can call me Trowa...Trowa Barton."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Barton," he said. He cast his eyes downwards. "I saw what they did to you... I wish—I wish that they would do that to me..."

Trowa was about to protest. He didn't want this—No! It was pain, pure an utter pain to be kicked, punched, and beaten like he had. What was he thinking? The boy was obviously drugged, because no child in their right mind would want to have his type of torture. But all that came out of his mouth was "why?"

"Because then...maybe then I'd have a chance of going to a better place. Of going to Heaven. It's better than this place, isn't it?"

Trowa didn't respond. How could he? The boy had just told him that he wanted to die.

But who would blame him?

~~~

LP: did you like it? It was *really* boring – I know!! SORRY!!!! 

Karin: It was okay...but where did you get the idea for the little boy?

LP: I don't know—but he'll play a part in this story... Review please!

[1]=You know at the end of Endless Waltz when Heero falls after saying he doesn't have to hurt any more people, and after Mariemaia's shot? And Relena runs up and catches him? Just put Duo in Heero's place, Wufei in Relena's place – and change the EW scene to that scene and – there you have it! In my mind's eye, it looks really cool! ^_^'  


	8. eight

**Namae wo Tsukete**

© Summer 2002 Lady Pax

LP: YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! MY MUSES ARE BACK!!!!!! OH YEAH!!!! *dances*

Neozi: incase you're wonder, Pax...we didn't want to come back to you...

LP: Well I fi—

Mill-sama: Yeah! It was fun over there in Galveston! We visited Crystal Beach!

LP: Hey, come on n—

Trotro: ... (translation: And we went surfing)

LP: SHUT UP!!!!!!! :O *clears throat* Okay...so maybe I'm the only one that's glad they're back... Onward!!

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Some person (Y) ;) – I know, poor, poor Duo!! But I LOVE playing and destroying his emotions – so damn easy!! *evil grin***

**Shiaka**** (aka C.H.C.) - *cower**cower* Please don't hurt me!! I update often now, don't I? What makes you think I'll stop?**

Karin: the fact that you never complete stories...

LP: SHUT UP...

**Katrina – You just read this chapter to see what Dr. J does...okies? More chapters on the way!!**

**Wrathe****– Well, I'm glad you don't really mind if they're short. It's just that if I try and make them longer, it'll take longer for me to get them out...and I'll probably never get around to finishing the story...**

**Maria – thanks for the review! I'll keep writin'; doncha worry about that! *grins***

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!!!! *big hug to all of you* v-^o^-v

LP: Umm...well, since I've been writing all these depressing stories lately, I started a new one! *dodges bricks hurled by writers that know she'll never complete an ongoing story if she starts a new one* BUT DON'T FRET!!! Since this is th story that's gotten the *most* reviews of all, I'll keep writing for your sake and mine (even *I* am wondering how this will turn out!)!! The story isn't posted yet, but it's almost done (it has about three parts and six acts)! And it's an X-mas story because I started it in December. It's called **The Lights On The Tree for now, but I may change it. It's about a Christmas/New Years party with the G-boys, G-girls, and the rest of the G-cast (except Hilde). It's a sorta sequel following ****The Story of a Family with Helen Maxwell. She's six in the story, not five... Tell me if you want me to post it before Christmas or during it!!**

~~~

"Dr. J," stated Heero as the all-too-famous mad scientist appeared on the laptop screen.

"Yes, my Perfect Soldier?" Dr. J asked, his can-of-worms-voice making Heero want to punch the lights out of his beloved laptop (literally!), but he kept his composure to its usual stoic-ness.

"You must have heard about Trowa?"

"Tro—Oh! You mean 03, yes, of course I have."

"I ask for permission to go and free him from the OZ base," Heero said.

"I'm sorry, my Perfect Soldier, but I've already sent someone to go get him."

Heero shifted his shoulders. Well, this was new. "Who?" he asked. "Who did you send? And when? Why weren't we informed? Why didn't you send on of us?!" Dr. J pretended to ponder before answering:

"I sent Lady Suzuka Yoshinari. A very dedicated and well-known soldiers around the very far edges of the galaxy – near Pluto I believe. Farther, maybe. But I sent her yesterday morning; you were not informed because she didn't want you to be. And I did not send one of you because I don't even know where the base is. Only she does and she would not tell us the coordinates to get there."

Heero scowled. "I hope you checked her past and records thoroughly, J," he growled warningly. He twirled his sleek gun on his finger in Dr. J's reign of sight. He aimed it at Wufei's white coffee cup behind him, and shot it, the dark brown liquid dribbling down the countertop and all over Wufei's face (YUY!!). "Or else your head will replace that glass." He put the gun back in its holster – wherever it was positioned.

Dr. J gulped. Heero was starting to get him unnerved now like he never had.

"I did, my Perfect Soldier," he said, nodding calmly. "But now I must say goodnight. It's two o' clock in the morning after all."

Heero nodded. But just before the line went down, he said, "Oh yeah, and J? Don't call me your Perfect Soldier." Then the line went blank.

* * *

The woman walked down the hallways, looking for the higher elevated cells.

"Cell Unit 2...Cell Unit 2... Ah, here it is..." she murmured. She looked around her shoulder before taking out the pass-card she had stolen from a soldier she had killed on her quest through the base. As of now, she was known as Gene Sanstun.

She slid the card through the slot, and pushed open the metal doors. The yells and shouts of anger from the prisoners there greeted her ears.

The woman tried not to breath through her nose. The whole place smelled of rot, sour food, vomit, urine, and feces. She was suddenly glad her stomach was empty, judging by the way her stomach flip-flopped and made sickening grumbles.

"Gene" blinked in disgust, clenched her fist, and walked swiftly down the freezing and smelling hallway of cells. She finally came to the end, where a window was stationed, along with the most heavily guarded cell. And inside the cell was a man.

"Trowa Barton," she hissed.

He didn't seem to hear her – or chose not to – and she frowned in dismay at his looks. He was covered in blood, some of his wounds bubbling where the gashes were deepest. His hair was matted around his face, and his forest eyes were dull and lifeless. He was also talking to the empty cell next to him. 

She walked up to the cell and listened to his 'conversation'.

"How old are you?" Trowa said. In a weaker voice he responded, "ten." "Wow – you're young." "I know. That's why the soldiers keep me." "I'm sorry." "Don't be. I'm even closer to dying now – I can feel it, and see it, too."

"BARTON!!!!" she hissed, kicking the bars.

Trowa jumped at the noise and stared at her. His already ashen face turned whiter, and his eyes went bright with pain. The temple in his neck, made visible by his thinness, throbbed up and down as his heartbeats quickened.

"I mean you no harm, Barton," she said softly. "But you must cooperate. Why were you talking to yourself, though?"

"What do you mean?" Trowa's voice cracked. "There's a little boy in the cell right next to mine."

Her throat tightened, and she clenched her fists. 'He's lost his mind,' she thought. 'He's talking to himself...he's hallucinating. Damn the bastards that put this burden on his shoulders.'

She took the card out again, and slid it through the slot. The cell door squeaked open, and roars from the other prisoners telling her to let them out also bombarded them.

"SILENCE!!!!" A loud voice rang out through the mobs of voices.

The woman's insides froze. She slowly turned to face the soldier that had yelled.

The young man, no older than twenty-five, gasped. "WHO ARE YOU!!?!?!" he exclaimed, drawing his gun.

"I'm your worst nightmare," she growled, and pulled out a gun as well. She fired before he could even blink, and red spurted from his head as he fell to the floor face first. The prisoners were silent.

The woman looked into Trowa's cell, hoping he had ran during her confrontation. But no, he seemed to have fallen asleep, or...

"Trowa..." she whispered desperately. She entered the cell, hurrying so she could escape with him before any more soldiers came. But her attempts were futile.

"HOLD IT!!!"

She fired randomly behind her, but luckily hit them. She turned. Three down, two more to go. But as her mother had told her, where there's one soldier – there's at least seven more following.

Lifting the impossibly thin and weightless Trowa Barton, the woman ran out of the cell and down the hallway, bullets whizzing by her head.

'Don't die, Trowa...' she thought, picking up speed from the rush of adrenaline that has just erupted in her veins. 'You've got someone to love, and someone to share your life with.' She saw a small round object hit the floor in front of her.

She froze. It was a grenade.

~~~

LP: BO~RING!!! I KNOW!!!!! BUT DON'T KILL ME!!! (and it's a cliffhanger, too!!)

Karin: heh...you should work on something else. I have a feeling you're going to get into writer's block or a 'creative slump' again...

LP: I know... Review please!! PLEASE!!! *begs*

Peace – I'm out!    


	9. nine

**Namae wo Tsukete**

© 2002 Lady Pax

LP: *lol* I thought the last chapter was boring...obviously you guys didn't think so!! Okay, well...I've got the whole story figured out now... Hehehe...lots of twists and turns, emotions toyed with, and an unexpected ending...even if you know me personally  - or story-wise. But I've got some questions to ask of you guys before I write more chapters....

1. Do you think Treize falling in love with someone *other* than Lady Une is a good idea?

2. Should the woman that we met in chapter eight die?

3. How would you feel if Trowa should die?

That's it! Please answer!!

**Wrathe – you'll figure out soon enough!! ^_^ ****Cowpewter – You've never read a 2x3?! YOU HAVEN'T LIVED THEN YET!!! *lol* Just kiddin'. Thanks for the compliment on Heero's line (do you think it'll become as famous as 'Omae o korosu [I will/I'll kill you]?)! I'm not sure anyone else got it though – though I am *not* insulting your intelligence if you didn't!! ****Some person - :D WOW!! You really enjoyed it, didn't you? Here's your chapter! ****SilverShinigami – ooh, nice pen-name! Me likes! Glad you liked the chapter! Trowa and Duo are the BEST pairings in my mind!! Hehe... I know, for some reason I can't get Heero's personality right... *sigh* I should work on that, ne? ****Robin – Well, I can't tell you if Trowa dies or not... Maybe yes, maybe no – but I'm not making any promises here! Please don't decapitate me if he does, though! **

~~~

**Chapter Nine**

Lady Suzuka Yoshinari gave a yell of surprise and terror, her orange eyes going wide, and began running the opposite way, holding Trowa's head closer to her chest (A/N: is she lucky or what? ^_^'). With an extra kick of speed, she managed to reach a large, silver box that was big enough to cover only two full grown people. She kicked the soldier that was huddling there out in the open, and sat in the short shadow that the box loomed over, readying herself for the blow.

It came with deafening impact against the box, and she could barely hear the screams and yells of agony from the soldiers in the open. She clenched her eyes shut, setting her jaw, and waiting out the destruction.

She heard nothing more, and opened her eyes. The grenade hadn't reached this far, which surprised her, and in one fluid, catlike motion she had lifted herself and Trowa up and was running down the hall again.

She ran down the hall, through a series of twist and turns, up and down stairs – killing every soldier on sight with either a small grenade of her own, a knife, or her gun.

Finally, she came to the exit, and threw open the door. The fresh air of bitter coldness reached her skin, and she held the man in her arms tighter.

She stood there at the top of the tall, camouflaged base, the harsh winds making her coffee-brown hair whip wildly around her face. She heard dim footsteps sounding on the stairway behind her, then the door fling open again.

"Stop right there, Lady Suzuka," someone growled. She paid no heed to them. The only thought in her mind was the man in her arms, and her mission to get him back to the safehouse where he belonged.

Suzuka walked to the edge of the rooftop as if she were a machine. Her eyes were devoid and emotionless, the pupils contracted so far that all that was left was a foggy, opaque orange.

"Please," said a new, man's voice. "Stop right there or we will be forced to shoot."

She looked over her shoulder at the man, and saw it was General Treize Khushrenada. She wondered why he was there, but shook it off.

***

When she turned, Treize's throat tightened. The way her hair was waving like a ragged banner in the wind, the way some went in front of her deep orange eyes, and the way the snow swirled around her, she looked like an angel. Her face depicted sorrow, dismay, and immense pain.

She began stepping off the building and the soldiers surrounding Treize began moving towards her, cocking their guns. He outstretched an arm.

"Hold your fire."

***

Suzuka then jumped off the building, falling head first to the ground.

"Geyser project command!" she whispered, clenching her eyes against the bitter cold. "A is for apple as D is to dog!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, something swooped below her and she changed position so she fell on the hard surface of the hovering Mobile Suit with her knees. Bullets hit the surface of it, leaving tiny dents like the prints of a bird on the sand.

She dropped from the shoulder of the giant mecha to the cockpit platform, and with the single word of "open", the entrance-way slid open and she secured Trowa into the cockpit.

"Tempest project command!" she said over the whirring of engines of enemy suits and dolls. "The black cat strikes without a sound!" 

Suzuka slid the cockpit door closed on the Mobile Suit, gave it a whack, and jumped down as it started climbing upwards.

She landed nimbly on her feet onto the cockpit platform of a completely red, orange, and yellow Gundam with what seemed to be a long, Gundanium and laser mace as a weapon in its hand.

"Pen-O-ay!" she yelled and it allowed her to enter.

 She secured herself with the safety harness in the Gundam and turned around to face the steadily gaining opponents.

"Don't play with the devil unless you intend to get burned..." she growled.

~~~

LP: yay...another boring chapter... Hope you guys liked it! ^_~

Review, now, please!!

Peace – I'm out!


	10. ten

Namae wo Tsukete

-

© 2oo2 Lady Pax

LP: GOMEN NASAI!!!! *bows* I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like…a week!!! There's a reason for that…

My grandfather that lives in Australia, alone, was having chest pains, so he was moved to a hospital in Louisiana. My brother, Tony, and I drove to Louisiana to visit him and take care of him since my parents are out of town on business to Colorado. He's still in the hospital, but Tony and I arrived back home yesterday – well, I went home to wait for my 'rents, he went back to college. And I'm worried, okay? If this was the beginning of a heart attack from my grandpa, it'll be his second. 

And since the anniversary of September 11 was only yesterday, I was chock-filled with all these emotions I haven't felt since last year. I went to a memorial that day (yes, I cried. It's so sad!!), got back at 2:00 when I left at 10:00 (What?! It takes a long time to read all the victims names!), and I wrote stuff about September 11. I read it in front of my Language Arts class, and my teacher, Mrs. Rigby, says I should consider getting that piece of writing published. I dunno…

And second of all, this story was finished very early this morning, and I would have updated it – if ff.net had opened the site earlier than what they did on the twelfth. (I think it was around 10:00, maybe 9:00 – not too sure… I was at school by then)

Now, to acknowledge my beautiful reviewers!!! *jumps up and down*

Karin: this is her favorite part—

To: ****

**Evil Neko – **I know it's evil! Why do you think I do it?! Just kidding… I guess you could call it a creative slump for just one story, regardless if I have the ending planned out (which I do mostly). I'm hoping this will be my first story over ten pages (which is short, the way I write) that is completed. And without an original character falling in love with one of the pilots…  **Tori Sakana – **I FEEL SO HONORED!!!! SERIOUSLY, I DO!!! *MY* story was your first 2X3 fic!? KOO!!!!!!!!! (the equivalent to 'cool' or 'awesome', just the way I say it) You should read more – even though I doubt there are ANY as good as this…they're all better… *sigh* Thanks for answering the questions! I appreciate it, you wouldn't *BELIEVE* how many people didn't!!  **Makoto – **Thanks for giving me your answers!! I really do appreciate it – the majority of answers to the questions will help the future of this story!! So you can say you helped write a story for the infamous Lady Pax once known as BjdIII and Rinstar!!! YAY!!! Thanks OODLES again!! (it's good to be romantic!)  **Janine – **ooh! Another person who answered!! THANKS!!!! Oh! The answer to number three is going to help me a lot – I know it!! No wonder not many people have read 'Don't Be Sorry' – but you should if you like the 1x2/2x1 pairing! And yes, I DO consider each and every answer to the questions I ask you to answer!! **S.H.Elves – **ARGH!!!! WHY IS EVERYONE TELLING ME THAT!?!?!?! Please don't tell me the chapters are too short! I know the ones at the beginning were longer, because I WROTE THEM… And I know these are short… But anyway, thanks for the review! I'll take your perspective into consideration (and before you ask or flame me: I'm not mad at you because I accidentally left the Caps Lock on…)  **Caitlin – **Whoa, that's a whole lotta change in my thoughts of the future of this story! Ack… I did said the majority of the answers I will go with, though… But if you're wondering, you just answered two questions in a way that makes this really complicated! But don't worry! I'll live! Thanks for answering the questions like so few did!  **Jenihenpen - ***ROFLMAO*LOL!!! It *would* be easier if she had a remote control, but I didn't think of that at the time… I wonder why… I better write that idea down!! *writes something down* You'll have to wait and see for your 'next slice of good reading (blueberry flavored this time!)' to find out if Trowa dies or not!! And did I tell you I'm really starting to like your pen-name? ^_^

From: Lady Pax

Comment: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!! I'm glad a few people are actually enjoying it and have still kept interest and book-marked the story! BIG HUG TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!!! *hughughughughug*   

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. But Lady Suzuka Yoshinari belongs to me!

Note: _italics_ mean song lyrics.

~~~

Suzuka panted for breath in the ajar cockpit of Gundam Tempest. For measly Suits, and not Gundams or Dolls, they were getting pretty damn hard to beat. But she still had some energy to spare. However, that energy would not be used to conserve warmth for herself which she so desperately needed to survive in Antarctica, but for carrying a certain Gundam pilot to the recess of his safehouse.

"Damnation, Barton – you'd better be as worth saving as your namesake was," she growled. "The real Trowa Barton wouldn't have done something so stupid! At least he had some common sense instead of charging head first into a fully-loaded OZ base. You'd have had a snowball's chance in Hell of escaping."

Suddenly, with a crackle of life, her transmission speaker awoke from its short slumber and a groggy voice reached her ears.

"Uh…wh-where am I…?" It was Trowa.

'And he obviously doesn't know he's on my speaker!' she thought. She was about to get comfortable, maybe fall asleep and let the 03 pilot try and escape with no avail, but decided not to. 'Goddess knows he's been through too much already,' she thought and unbuckled her safety harness.

She jumped from the cockpit, closed the door, and entered the Mobile Suit Geyser. Trowa's emerald eyes darted towards her, and he gave in involuntary whimper of pain as he tried sliding away from her.

Suzuka jerked back in surprise, almost falling out of the cockpit. He was frightened. And he was in pain. But she had always learned, from the scientists, that the Gundam pilots were never frightened. It was just that way. But things had obviously changed for the pilot of 03 – too changed to be righted any time soon.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, Buddy," she murmured as sweetly as a bird's song, turning sideways so he wouldn't see the foot-long, new-type gun hanging down from her waist to a few inches above her knee.

She outstretched her hand to him, but he kept squirming and whimpering, making her hand recoil in shock. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, Trowa," she said again, this time getting closer and covering the entrance of the cockpit with her body. Not that he was able to escape anyway. "I'm here to help you. Now just take my hand." She outstretched her hand again, her long, slender fingers marked with imprints of the controls from her Gundam.

Trowa gave a whimper an answer, and fumbled on the buckles of his safety harness.

"Trowa Barton," she said in a no-nonsense tone, though still somewhat soft. "Give me your hand and you can get back to your lover."

Something flickered in the boy's forest eyes, dimming the bright, feverish look with a gaze of strange and faraway adoration. She had made a breakthrough.

"It's your lover you want to get back to, eh?" she said, smirking sadistically. She was about to say something, but bit her tongue. He was clearly in pain, and not only emotional, but that wasn't what stopped her.

It was his eyes.

They were pained eyes, clouded over with the glaze of pain and fever. But there was a shadow in their depths, that told not of pain – but of so much sorrow. So much sadness, that she turned away. 

"Duo is waiting for you Trowa," she said. "I'm a friend of his. And I'm here to take you back to him." A shot suddenly rang out behind Suzuka, and she turned, her gun outstretched, before the bullet even hit the side of the Mobile Suit she was standing on. On the ground that was littered with snow, she saw at least twenty soldiers with guns, Treize Khushrenada amongst them.

The General held out his arms, obviously the motion to make them cease firing, because that's exactly what they did.

'But how…how did the find me here!?' Suzuka's mind screeched. 'I'm in the middle of nowhere! This is fifteen hundred miles from their base! And I have a heat-proof, overlapping system for both Suits!'

"Suzuka Yoshinari…" Treize's calm, yet amazingly loud, voice interrupted the silence of the area made from the gunshot. "Come down, along with the prisoner, and your death will be quite painless. If you refuse to cooperate however…" Five bullets whizzed in the air, striking five ducks that had taken flight at Treize's voice.

There was a hiatus in Treize's words as the shots rang out, and he continued once the ducks had fallen to the ground with one finally honk of defiance. "Well, I think you get the picture."

"Don't even hold your breath!" Suzuka exclaimed boldly. She stood proudly in the way of the cockpit entrance. With her legs spread apart at shoulder length, her arms bent at the elbow, and her hands in fist (one holding the gun), she was given a quite defiant pose. Her dark brown hair waved like a shining banner in the wind, and her orange eyes seemed to glow with maliciousness.

Suddenly, a bullet whizzed by her ear, making the strand of hair to frame her face flutter with the wind it made. She whirled around to see three soldiers had gotten onto Geyser, and had fully loaded guns.

Suzuka grinned. 'Time to try out my new routine…' she thought cockily. She cocked her gun, and before the three above her could even blink, they were falling off Geyser – dead before they even hit the ground.

The many other soldiers began firing, ignoring the words from the General. She had killed their three best men without so much as trying.

Suzuka, overwhelmed buy how many bullets were getting very close to hitting her swiftly dodging body, entered the cockpit, and shut the door. She turned to see that Trowa had fainted again – give or take a few moments ago.

"Dammit," she growled. "This is *not* the time to go fainting, Barton!" She pressed a button on top of the screen, and a lid above them opened to reveal an array of guns, knives, and other weapons.

She looked through the bin, ignoring the sharp _pings!_ of the bullets hitting the Gundanium, and finally found the weapon: a machine gun (A/N: couldn't resist! ^_^'). She began firing when the cockpit door opened again, and heard the yells as about seven soldiers fell, fatally wounded or dead – their blood staining the white snow on the ground.

"I am woman, hear me roar," she snarled as she began aiming for General Khushrenada.

For she knew the soldiers would lose all tact with him gone.

And she would have an easy getaway.

~~~

LP: SHORT CHAPTER!!! SORRY!!! GOMEN NASAI!! Please review anyway, cause I feel a 'creative slump' comin' my way again… If you review, and GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY (which there won't be if no one reviews), I might come out of my slump…and I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!! Thanks!

Peace – I'm out!

Preview for next chapter: Suzuka gets away from the soldiers (does Treize die, or not?!), and she and Trowa reach the safehouse. They are greeted with sorrows and happiness from the other pilots – but then tragedy befalls them again…  


	11. eleven

_Namae wo Tsukete_

© 2002 Lady Pax

LP: Okay guys, I may not write much this week/end… My grandfather has taken a turn for the worse, and since my parents have to take *another* trip to Colorado, and Tony is on a trip to the Museum of Fine Art somewhere in the west, so I'm alone at the house. I might have to drive to Louisiana again, this time with my neighbor since I only have a Permit. So, I may not be writing – or rather, posting – for a while. Thanks for understanding! 

And Haer'Dalis, if you're reading this (which I doubt since you don't like yaoi), I just wanted to say: IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE "YOU MUST BE THIS TALL…" THEN REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!!!!! :O

Thank you to my reviewers!! Sorry I can't acknowledge you individually, I really read all of them – but I just don't have enough time! I've gotta go to school tomorrow (on a SATURDAY) for detention… Durg – if you want to know why I'm in detention, ask me in a review… R&R!!! And no, that does NOT mean rest and relaxation!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Spongebob Squarepants. But anything original (i.e. Suzuka Yoshinari, Gundam Tempest, Mobile Suit Geyser) is copyrighted (©) 2002 to me – Lady Pax.

~~~

Suzuka aimed for Treize, hoping that the bullet would at least shoot his arm – because she had no real chance of shooting his head or chest, considering the fact that at least five soldiers were in front of him – blocking his body with theirs.

'Well,' she thought, 'at least they're not cowardly enough as to not protect their leader and General.' 

She gave a snort as the soldiers kept trying to hit her with their bullets, but to no avail. Her movements were still to quick, and since she was now on top of the Mobile Suit, she was given more room to spread and hide. Her machine-gun had long since been discarded on the snow, the bullets used up long ago. Now she only had her long hand gun, and a three sleek, black pistols. 

'But they sure do suck and shooting,' her mind said condescendingly. 

Her finger tightened on the trigger, and she tried not to let the muzzle of the gun get bumped from its target as she dodged all their shots with incredible mastery and ease. 

She pulled the trigger, and watched as the bullet whizzed through the frigid air, headed straight for Treize's leg. But a soldier got in the way, and the bullet hit his head instead.

"Dammit," she hissed, checking the barrel for bullets. There were none. She couldn't bare to see this gun in the hands of OZ, so she put it back in its holster, and took one of the pistols in each hand.

She stood up from her kneeling position, and, while dodging enemy attacks, began firing at the soldiers. Suzuka thought she was doing quite well, seeing as she had killed four soldiers in a few minutes, and three more had fallen now. Only a few bullets had been wasted, and they too were close to hitting their mark.

But then, she felt a fiery red pain across her side, a few inches below her armpit. She winced in pain slightly, but gained her balance once more and stayed standing, as to still appear to be a threat – and she still was. A deadly one at that. 

"You will not get rid of me that easily," she growled. She began shooting at the soldiers with more accuracy, but she had also thrown all caution to the wind. She had been so absorbed in fighting for the right cause, that she had forgotten about her *own* well-being. And it was not until every soldier but one and Treize were dead that she realized that there was a bullet on her upper right side, one in her left thigh, and another in her arm. And it seemed as though her left hamstring had been pulled and she had failed to notice until now.

"You seem to be a worthy opponent, Lady Suzuka," said Treize, nodding. He gave a condescending smile. "We shall meet again someday – and spar to our heart's contentment." And with a swirl of his cloak, he and the young private began walking back to the base. 

Suzuka watched them leaving, ignoring the stabbing pains of her wounds. She could have killed both of them then and there with the knife in her belt, seeing as all her bullets were used up (she had used the soldier's she had killed on her MS guns, also). But there was something about him, something about OZ General Treize Khushrenada that made her spare him – that made her stop her blood lust at a disturbing halt, and come back to the reality of her true mission.

"Fine then, General Khushrenada," she murmured angrily, and coldly. "I'll wait." She jumped from the Mobile Suit after making sure Trowa was once more safely secured (he was still unconscious, much to her dismay), and lingered as she was hoisted up to Tempest's cockpit by the carrier cord.

She watched the soldier and Treize's retreating forms from Tempest's cockpit, until they were merely two tiny black dots in the horizon where the blue sky met the white ground.

"But not for long," she murmured.

~~*~~

At the safehouse… 

Heero and Quatre watched Duo from the kitchen table as he lie (lay?) on the couch in the den of their safehouse, staring off into the recesses of his own mind. He was looking at the TV that was currently showing a cartoon called Spongebob Squarepants™, but there was a glazed look over his eyes that made him seem a million miles away, yet still in their line of vision at the same time. (A/N: it's what people look like when they're remembering something nice, or daydreaming about something koo!)

"I'm worried about him, Heero," murmured Quatre. "It's not like him to skip all his meals two days in a row – even if Trowa's missing. He's never done it before. And he looks so pale…and weak…"

Heero stood up and squeezed his koi's shoulder as he walked past him and to the ice-box. "Don't worry yourself so much, Quatre," he said. "He'll mend himself in due time. It just so happens it will take longer without Trowa."

Yes, the pilots no longer believed Trowa was alive. Quatre had long since stopped feeling pain from Trowa, and he had been missing for over three months (A/N: it covers a lot of time in such short chapters without giving you any notice at all). It had been two and a half since Heero had had the 'conversation' with Dr. J, and they had gotten no information as to where the base was at, or where Trowa was.

They had given up on all hope they had been clinging to that Trowa was alive.

And they had let Duo fall.

Though Duo still acted jovial on most days, there was at least one day in the week where he was just…out of it. Like he was a shell, remembering what it was like to be filled with a body and soul. And there was always that shadow behind the violet of his eyes, the shadow of sorrow and pain. A shadow that none of the pilots could bare to look at – even though they faced it in the Deathscythe Hell pilot's eyes everyday. 

Heero retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge, twisted the cap so it'd open with a _psht!_ noise, and walked to the couch.

"Here, Duo," Heero said, handing Duo the water bottle.

Duo refused. "No thanks, Hee-chan," he said. "I'm not thirsty."

"Just drink it, Duo," Heero said. He forced the bottle into Duo's hands, ignoring the pain-eyed look the braided-boy gave him in return. It was as if he were going to say "I'm in pain here, and all you can tell me is to just drink?".

Suddenly, Wufei ran into the den, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. "Yuy! There's two unknown Mobile Suits headed our way, and one of the pilots claims Barton is on board," he said, his excitement not showing in his voice – but in his ebony eyes.

Duo dropped the water bottle, the crystal-clear liquid spilling out of the bottle and getting everything in its range wet. The pilots looked at him, and they saw he was visibly shaking.

"Duo…?" Quatre asked, creeping towards him. He touched his shoulder, and Duo relaxed. 

"So he's coming back?" Duo asked, turning to face the Chinese pilot. His eyes were full of hope so painful that Wufei had to look away and stare at the entrance to the hangar. "Wufei? Is he coming back?"

"Hopefully, Maxwell. Hopefully," was all Wufei said. But obviously that was enough, because Duo abruptly stood, and walked towards them on slightly shaking legs.

"Well let's go," Duo said in a monotonous voice. 

Heero noticed Duo's feet beginning to wobble, and he knew they weren't going to support him. He put his arms under Duo's, and held him up. Duo leaned his head against his shoulder, his chestnut braid slightly grazing his arm.

Together, the for walked outside just in time to see a Gundam and Mobile Suit land on the entrance to the hangar, though it didn't open to allow them in. It only opened to familiar Suits – and the gray, red, and black Gundam, and green and red Mobile Suit certainly weren't familiar to it.

Heero let Quatre support Duo, and he and Wufei took their guns out of their holsters, aiming it at the cockpit – ready to shoot at any moment's notice.

The cockpit door opened, and the pilots saw a figure there, holding his/her hands out in a motion of "I am weaponless". The figure jumped out once Heero gave it the okay to come down, and began walking towards the Mobile Suit. It was then that they noticed, in a flash of long brown hair, that it was a girl!

"Who are you!?" Heero shouted.

"My name, Heero Yuy," she responded loudly, yet calmly, not tearing her eyes away from the carrier cord that would hoist her up to the cockpit, "is Suzuka Yoshinari – but you can call me Lady Suzuka. And your friend…Trowa Barton…is in my Mobile Suit Geyser." She climbed into the cockpit, and disappeared as she did her work of unfastening Trowa.

"Trowa?" Duo murmured.

Quatre tightened his grip when he felt Duo lunge for the Mobile Suit.

"TROWA!!!" Duo shouted, trying to get out of Quatre's grip, but when Wufei added his strength, he was no match.

"TROWA!!!" Duo screamed again, tears beginning to fall from his shining, amethyst eyes. "TROWA!!!!"

'They're not letting me come to you, Trowa…' he though in despair. 'Why not? I want to get to you Trowa…but they won't allow it. I love you Trowa Barton. I love you! But they won't let me say it…'

~~*~~~

Suzuka warily climbed down the Mobile Suit, careful not to hurt the already wounded boy in her arms. It was then that she got to take in all his wounds. All the blood, all the bruises, all the cuts. She recognized the markings of a whip on his bare shoulders, and she clenched her eyes at the sight. She held his body closer to her when she felt Trowa shiver, and passed on as much body heat she could spare to him.

'You're finally back, Trowa,' she thought, pressing his forehead to her neck. 'You're back with your lover – and hopefully you'll survive to be able to love again.' She met Heero halfway to the safehouse, and something passed between their eyes that told him to back away from she and Trowa.

'If you can love again…'

~~*~~

Suzuka lied Trowa on the bed in one of the pilot's rooms, immediately asking for a tub of hot water and a few washcloths and towels.

"And a change of clothes as well," she said to Quatre, as he was the one retrieving the supplies.

She heard a shout from the hallway, and the sounds of struggling.

"TROWA!!!" There were the sounds of feet shuffling and bodies trying to gain power of the other. "Wufei! Let me get to him! Let me see him! TROWA!!"

Suzuka glanced around the room. 04 was out getting the equipment; 01 was getting a record on her Gundam and Mobile Suit, and putting them in the hangar (securing them so she couldn't escape without them knowing); 03 was unconscious on the bed before her; 05 was obviously holding the person who was screaming 03's name, back from the room, since she knew 05's name was Wufei; and 02… She swallowed.

'02 must be Barton's lover…'

She walked to the doorway to see that Wufei was kneeling on the ground, pinning Duo so he wouldn't escape. Suzuka knew from experience that the way 05 was holding Duo that it wasn't very comfortable, and if he stayed in that position much longer, he'd be sore for many more days to come.

Wufei looked at her. He said nothing, but his growls and gasps to keep Duo under his mastery gave her enough clues to tell her that he was having trouble.

"Is he 'with' 03?" she asked softly, her lithe frame leaning against the doorway.

Wufei merely nodded. If he spoke, he'd weaken his muscles enough from speaking to let Duo escape.

"Let him up, then," said Suzuka.

"Why?" Wufei growled.

"He needs to see his lover. It's the way things should be. Now let him go, Chang." There was a fire in her voice that said either way he went, Wufei would let Duo go – and he would either be in pain or not when Duo had escaped.

Wufei jumped off of Duo, and Suzuka moved so Duo could run past her and into the room. She followed silently, closing the door behind her.

She looked at the back of the Deathscythe pilot, wincing when he froze and began slowly inching towards his koi's form. "Trowa…?" Duo breathed quietly. "Trowa, can you hear me? It's Duo." There was no response – besides the slow, uneven patterns of the fallen boy's breathing. "Trowa, please… Answer me. Please, Trowa…"

Suzuka contemplated whether or not to leave the room, but came to the firm decision not to when she heard Duo let out a mournful sob.

"What did they do to you, Trowa?" Duo cried. "What did those bastards do?"

"You wouldn't want to know – even if he could tell you, Duo," Suzuka said softly. Duo looked at her, not at all surprised she was there. "I'm going to help him Duo, but it's best if you let me alone to work. I don't do my best with company."

Duo didn't answer. He just hung his head, his right hand clenching his lover's. A tear dropped onto the floor from Duo's eye, and Suzuka sighed inwardly. 'These kids have gone…through to much…to be children anymore…' she thought. She walked towards him, and put her hands on his shoulder.

She kneeled down, trying not to wince as she jolted her carelessly treated wounds, and let Duo fall into her arms. He began sobbing, the uncontrollable cries of anguish and despair racking his thin body till his limbs begged and pleaded for him to stop. But the sobs kept coming, each more forceful than the last. 

"He's going to be fine, Duo," Suzuka murmured. "He's going to be alright. You've got to believe in that. You've got to keep thinking – no, knowing – that he's going to be just fine. Because if two people lose faith in each other, then all is lost."

Her answer was a muffled sob.

~~~

LP: Well! That certainly was a more…dramatic and despairing chapter!! I hope you liked it, since you guys seem to like sap so much!! ^_^ Please read and review!!

And in the next chapter (12), we finally find out about Suzuka's past – like Evil Neko wanted!! Thanks!! *hugs* 

It's just so ironic now… When I started this story over 2/4s of a year ago, I thought it was only going to *be* 12 chapters – but now I realize it's going to take at *least* 15!!! Whoo-hoo!! Go me!!

Oh…and then maybe there'll be a sequel… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA…………

===============================================================================

| Incase you're wondering, I finished this story at 1:59 AM when I started at 11:36. (I had a lot of interruptions) |

===============================================================================

Peace – I'm out!!

Read and review!! ^_~ 


	12. twelve

**Namae wo Tsukete**

© 2002 Lady Pax

LP: well, I finally got to post something this Saturday. Yay!! And my grandfather is going to be released out of the hospital tomorrow! YAY!!! I'm in Louisiana right now, using Tony's old laptop...hehe... It's a Notebook-laptop, so its thin and easily carried. Yay!!

Thank you:

**CJ – I'm sorry you're not feeling well! But I'm glad reading my 'good' story helps you!!   ****Siobhan – holy crap, man!! Think you reviewed enough! *bows* But I thank you!  ****PrincessRobin – *eyes light up* It would kill Duo if Trowa died? Hmm... *evil light0-bulb lights up over head***

Trowa lovers: NO!!!!!!! DON'T KILL TROWA!!!!!!

LP: you'll just have to wait and see... Thanks for the review, Robin!  **Evil Neko – yes, Creative Slumps are BAD!!!!! I'm glad I haven't gotten one yet!! Thanks for the idea!! Hehe... **** Quatre R. Winner – OMIGOD!!!!! I'VE GOT ONE OF THE GUNDAM PILOTS REVIEWING MY GUNDAM WING STORY!!!!! OMIGOD!!!!! *jumps up and down* Umm, yeah... I inspired you? KOO!!!!!! (yeah, I get inspired for fics while reading, too...)  ****sailor moon faerie – Hehe, thanks! I e-mailed you what 2x3 and 4+1 mean and stuff. Me e-mail is sterio723@houston.rr.com... So don't delete the e~mail!**

Oh yeah, I posted a story a few days back called "Chosen By Stars". It's one chapter long (not finished – and I won't add unless I get reviews) about a fight Suzuka and Treize had before Suzuka became an undercover soldier/spy to free Trowa from the OZ base in Antarctica. I sort of forgot what I wrote (^.^'), but there might be some things there to answer your questions (hehe, Evil Neko) as to what's 'with Suzuka and Treize'. Maybe, I'm not sure. But the thing is, I've gotten no reviews on there – since no one read the last part of the summary that said it was a background story for Lady Suzuka Yoshinari of 'Namae wo Tsukete'. Oh well – maybe you'll review if you like it...if you read it, that is... ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. But anything original is © to me.

^_^x~~~~ Duo face/thing!!    ///_^ Trowa face/thing!!    ^_^= Gene Starwind (from Outlaw Star) face/thing!! See the scars??

~~~

Suzuka sat on the floor, her back against the wall, so she could watch Trowa to see if he stirred. Though there was a window right above Trowa's head, there was no moon – so there was no light.

Suzuka sighed. The past one-and-a-half days she had been there at the safehouse taking care of Trowa had been so draining! Tending to Trowa's every need, the soles of her feet were sore from scurrying here and there, and her head ached. Not to mention she hadn't given Quatre permission to tend to *her* wounds – which were starting to throb steadily.

And she couldn't go to sleep.

"Uh...Barton..." she murmured to herself, ever so quietly as to not wake any one up. They all seemed to be more alert now that she was there. Especially Heero. She wouldn't blame him though. She could see from the start that he was suspicious of her – curious as to her reasons for saving Trowa. But there was no time to answer questions now. She would do it once she knew Trowa would pull through. But as of now, she wasn't too sure he would...

"Lady Suzuka." The woman's ocher eyes glanced at the doorway, though her face was still staring at the wooden floor, as if she were still deep in thought. But she wasn't. Her chest was able to be seen going up and down softly now, instead of being almost still when she was pondering profoundly.

"Yes, Quatre?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"You should get some rest. I can watch Trowa for tonight. And you need to dress your wounds now."

Suzuka turned her head to look at Quatre, sighing at the sad eyes he gave her. She stood up on shaking legs, giving a low moan as pain shot up and down her leg, arms, and side.

Quatre went to her aid, letting her lean on his smaller frame, when someone else stepped into the room: Heero.

"Salutations, Heero," Suzuka greeted him dully. "Nice of you to join the party."

"Hn." Heero strode towards them. "Quatre, you watch Trowa – I'll make sure Lady Suzuka tends her to her wounds."

Quatre nodded, and traded places with Heero. He and Suzuka left, walking down the short hallways in strained silence.

Heero let her sit down on the counter in the bathroom, handed her a first-aid kit, and left after telling her to meet him in the kitchen when she was done dressing and cleaning her wounds.

Quickly, Suzuka tended to her wounds, and walked stiffly into the kitchen where Heero was seated at the table, typing away madly at his laptop. She seated herself in the chair across from him, and waited until he had shut off the computer.

Slowly, Heero's emotionless, teal blue eyes moved from the softly-glowing screen to land on her. She didn't even blink. "Why did you save Trowa?" he asked slowly, as if trying to make her nervous.

"The same reason you would have, Heero," she said. "Because he is a valuable pawn in this war – as precious as you or I. The colonies need you boys to fight for them, and I will do everything in my power to make sure you five stay alive. Even if it means risking my life to save yours."

Heero studied her eyes, searching for the flicker of darkness in the pools of orange-brown that would tell him she was lying. But there were none. He went to the next question. "How old are you?"

Suzuka blinked, then smiled slightly. "My age is unknown to me, but I would have to say approximately twenty three to twenty five."

"You seem much older than in your early-twenties," Heero said in a suspicious tone, looking at the almost invisible scars along her shown skin, and the callused hands that were open, in an almost accusing way. But the way she seemed older was not only in physical appearance. It was they she stood, sat, and walked – the way her guard was always up. And the way her ocher eyes seemed to flicker with shadows of maturity, of aging beyond her years in physical comparison. 

Heero thought she would take offense at her comment, but she didn't say anything. But her half-smile disappeared, leaving an emotionless poker face. She gazed into his eyes, her orbs of orange throbbing with pain and sorrow. "And you look much older than fifteen," she said softly. And again, Heero seemed older in maturity, not in physical appearance. "The war may be over, and we may smile again, Heero," stated Suzuka. "But no one in this war will ever be young again[1]."

Heero scowled. "That thought has already occurred to me," he said lowly. "One last request."

"As long as it doesn't come to me having any physical contact with you or any of the other pilots," she said sternly. Heero had to hide a smile from that – even though it would have been a small one.

"Tell me about your life."

Suzuka blinked. About *her* life? Well, he asked for it...

"I don't know my parents. From the moment I could take in my surroundings, which I guess was when I was about four or five months old – I lived a mountain range where ancient peoples used to live. Where, I'm not sure of. But I lived their for about five years, I suspect, when we were caught in an air-raid by OZ. My family died, and I was alone until Dr. J found me on an 'escapade' of his. 

"He trained me for quite a while, until he thought I was ready enough to go out into the world alone. He didn't think I would survive, but when I contacted him for the first time in ages, telling him not to let you five go for Trowa yourselves..." Suzuka laughed. "Well, you can see how surprised he was."

Heero listened intently, getting very annoyed that she was not telling him the story of her life he wanted to hear – and the fact that she *knew* the story he wanted to hear got her even more irritated.

"Okay," Heero said lowly, coldly. "Tell me who you are then. Tell me what you are. Tell me...if you're human or not."  

Suzuka stared at him. She seemed to have stopped breathing. "Alright," she said. "Fine. Fair's fair."

"There's no fairness in war," Heero said monotonously.

She snarled at him. "Do you want me to tell you, or not?"

Heero glared. "Proceed," he said.

"Alright. I am what many call Wind-children. I have no known parents, and was found on the peak of a mountain somewhere in Canada – Mount Escalar (A/N: I made a new range of mountains called the Borro Mountains), which is known for its high and fierce winds. I had my blood and DNA tested, and there are only three known people that shared the same blood-type and DNA faction as I. And they too have no known parents, and were found on very windy, high places – whether it be mountain peaks or buildings. And we all share one similarity: our differences."

Suzuka glanced at him from her hands, and sighed when she saw he seemed very interested – though trying not to show it. "I'm getting this from reliable sources, not from my own knowledge. I know nothing of my people," she said. "And the three I have found to be the same blood-faction as I are dead, killed by fleets of OZ."

Heero nodded. "Continue."

Suzuka did as told. "Apparently, through our hands flowed what seemed to be a healing warmth, and in our eyes shine beacons of light only the so-many beings before the colonies and even places on earth were discovered. And those beings were the seraphim, that had the power of healing and soulful warmth. The seraphs were kind and gentle beings, created by the Almighty to walk the earth and help the mortals[2]. 

"But they have long since been 'extinct', and it seems that their only descendants were us. The 'Wind-children'. Though, how we came to existence, is still unknown to me or anyone else."

"Well what about you?" Heero asked. "What about the 'Wind-child' known as Suzuka Yoshinari?"

Suzuka groaned. "My real name is not Suzuka Yoshinari. It is Bird Flying, but since Suzu – ditto to Suzuka – is equivalent to crane, I chose Bird. 

"Unlike the other Wind-children, I can feel the wind in my skin – can feel its sorrow, its happiness, and the spirits it carries. And when I need an answer to my thoughts, the wind was the one to clear it – for it held the messages from the 'Lady of the Wind'. But I could feel the wind's pain as well – and the agony of the souls it held on its bosom. But that was when I was younger – your age, maybe. Now, the Lady has left her children, and I can no longer seek advice from her."

Suzuka fell silent, tracing the patterns of wood the table was made out of. Not only had that story brought back many memories, it made her so immensely sad that she wished she had never come here.

But Trowa was in need… And you chose to save him. The colonies and space depended on it… her conscience argued.

'Shut up,' Suzuka ordered inside her head.

Heero stood up, his face emotionless – the spark of sympathy in his eyes for Suzuka was now gone. "That's all I needed to know. Sleep in Trowa's room if you want – but I'm just warning you: if Duo's in there, wake him up and tell him to go to his own room."

Suzuka nodded. She walked down the hallway, trying to get rid of the new feelings that had surfaced because of her memories, and found her way to Trowa's room – following the signs on the doorway reading their piloting numbers (01, 02, 03, etc).

She slowly opened the door, as to not wake Duo in the room next to Trowa's, and entered. But she realized it was no use in going in quietly, seeing as Duo was lying on Trowa's bed.

Suzuka remembered Heero's words, and she hissed, "Duo!" He didn't stir.

She was about to call his name again, when her conscience stopped her. What do you think you're doing, Bird Flying!? Give him a moments mourning, for pity's sake!

Usually, Suzuka would have fought with her sub-consciousness, but now, she agreed. 'You're right,' she thought. 'I'll leave him alone.' But she didn't leave. Instead, she entered the room, careful not to wake the sleeping Shinigami, and looked at the things on the dressers and such.

She stopped when she came to the desk. On it was a stack of reports from either Dr. J or Prof. G. They were all assigned to Duo, to go destroy a base in Antarctica with the location of 152E longitude, and 73S latitude.

"That's where we were…" Suzuka murmured. "That's where I was."

She looked at the form of the sleeping, braided pilot. He had been through so much Hell in this war, and much more had been added to his shoulders when his lover was gone. She looked at the date of the mission. 12/15. Trowa had been in the base a month – as had she.

"You were going to destroy the place your lover was held in, Duo," she murmured, taking the mission files in her hand to read them. The pilot was still sleeping, so he did not reply. Not that she'd expected him to, anyway.

But what she couldn't figure out was how the scientists had figured out where the base was when she hadn't told them, or given any trace as to where she went… And why none of the pilots – other than Duo and Trowa – had gone.

"I'll figure that out later," she hissed as she finished reading the mission. She didn't put the mission papers back though. She clenched them in her hand, and began walking out the door with them. She walked down the halls with the papers behind her back so the other pilots wouldn't find out what she was up to.

She entered Duo's room, hoping he wouldn't mind her sleeping there, and winced at how cold and empty it felt – as if the air had been locked up in there for days, weeks even. The bed covers also seemed as if they had not been touched for many days.

Suzuka sighed, and sat on the bed and took off her shoes and gun along her waist. She was about to lie down, not to sleep, but to think of what she was going to do with the OZ base and – more importantly – her spar with Treize. How could she contact him to set down a date for their duel, or leave the safehouse, without the other pilots knowing? 

But as she began lowering her head, her eyes caught something on the mattress. A little yellow piece of paper that looked as if it had been folded and unfolded, read and re-read over and over. She stretched out the piece of paper, and read the message.

"_I'm sorry you had to learn this way, guys," Suzuka read to herself. "__But the mission I'm going on is considered suicide. I just couldn't tell you now – especially you, Duo. Maybe I'll come back, maybe I won't. Fate has to decide._

_--Trowa"_

She closed her eyes, and put the paper on the desk next to the bed. She lied down, looking up at the ceiling. For some reason, she saw Treize's face there, and she couldn't get the image out of her head.

She gave a growl of annoyance. "I'm coming after you, Treize. I'm going to destroy your base, too." She smirked. "So ready or not, here I come…"

~~~

LP: WOW!!! LONG CHAPTER!! (j/k) Full of suspense…sorta…and mystery…sorta… And as for those foot-notes…

[1]=When she says they'll never be young again, she's referring to aging in maturity – not in physical appearance, abilities, and stamina. In every generation of the U.S.A.'s existence, there have been tragedies. And in each of those disasters, the generation that witnessed it, aged too much in development. Get it?

[2]=I got the information from the book **Many Waters** (A companion to the Newbery Award Winner: A Wrinkle in Time) by Madeleine L'Engle. I get a lot of my information from her books (A Wrinkle in Time, Many Waters, A Wind in The Door, A Swiftly Tilting Planet, The Arm of The Starfish) and still have fun learning the info at the same time! I really recommend her books!! *Especially **Many Waters** and **The Arm of the Starfish**!

Please read and review!!

Peace – I'm out!!

Note: I have a new story up called **I Belong to Him**. It's Gundam Wing/AC…and it's in the POV of someone or something you'd never guess… READ THAT TOO!!! (after you've reviewed this story of course!) 


	13. thirteen

Namae wo Tsukete

© 2002 Lady Pax

OMIGOSH!!! I ACTUALLY GOT RID OF MY SLUMP!!! *busts a move* Thank you Trent Schneider for helping me! I owe you one! *hugs* Thank you reviewers, I really do appreciate that you care about me so much – even if you don't know me personally! *hugs all reviewers* I hope I haven't bored you to tears yet! 

Oh yes, and because my no-good, rotten muses have 'disowned' me, I'm now searching for muses. Anyone care to be mine? Terms and Conditions can be found on the next chapter of this fic called 'Terms and Conditions'. I hope one of you will become my muse! I hope you want to become one too! ^-^

~~

chapter thirteen

Trowa stood in the middle of a green plain, his hair done in the most unusual style flapping buoyantly across his face. His emerald eyes scanned the area cautiously, as if afraid of what he might find.

He took a step, and before he could even give a gasp of surprise, his legs gave way from under him, and he fell. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came through his parched, dry throat. He just kept falling, the wind making his clothes flap wildly around his limp body.

Suddenly, when he felt he would never stop falling, his back hit something hard wit a nauseating noise, and he groaned in pain.

"Wow! That was some fall!" came a small voice that was in awe.

Trowa turned his head painfully to see a boy. A boy years younger than himself, though his skin and clothes seemed to glow in the pitch-blackness around them. Then he realized that it was the boy from the cell. But how… How did he get here?

How did *Trowa* get here?

"It's…you…" Trowa murmured in pain. The boy nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm him. And guess what Trowa?" The boy seemed very perked now.

"What?" Trowa asked, taking in deep breaths to settle the vertigo threatening to drown him. He winced as a wave of pain washed over his body, starting from his back and leading to his head and feet.

"I'm not in Heaven – but I'm happy!" the boy shouted gleefully.

Trowa blinked. He remembered their conversation in the cell a few moments ago…or was it a few moments ago? Was it days? Weeks? How long ago had he been in the cell?

"Are you happy Trowa?" the boy asked. But before Trowa could answer, a voice echoed throughout the void the boy and the Heavyarms pilot were in, and it blotted out the young man's thoughts.

"Trowa!" The voice was vaguely familiar. Vaguely…

"Goddess, hear your child… Help him live…"

"Duo's troubled without you…"

"Fight it, Barton…"   

"We all miss you here, Trowa… Please come back…"

All the voices sounded recognizable. All of them, except one. But even that had a tinge of familiarity. But…he couldn't put his finger on them. He couldn't match the voices with a face…

Trowa's eyes closed as the vertigo began claiming him, and he let the faintness overcome his body and his functions. The voices were drowned out by nauseating silence, and Trowa groaned in helplessness and pain. 

So he fell asleep – the only way to resist that pain he was enduring. It was the only way he could forget the aching void in his chest… The only way he could forget…forget the boy who had showed him love…who had showed him how much he loved him…

Suddenly, Trowa's eyes snapped open, and his heart began beating against the walls of his chest. "Duo…" he breathed, his chest heaving in and out. "Duo!" His cry was desperate, and enough to tear someone's heart in two.

"Open your eyes, Trowa…" said a soft, meek voice. The despaired, European boy turned his head to look at the young boy watching him.

"What?"

"Open your eyes," the boys said again. He smiled, and cocked his head. "Open your heart again, and you'll be able to live again." He flashed Trowa a peace sign with his fingers. "I'll see you later Trowa. Right now, I've got some others to help. A boy named Quatre…and a girl named Catherine."

"But… I don't get it…" Trowa murmured.

"You will," said the boy. "Don't worry…" He smiled and began walking away into the darkness. Trowa watched him in panic.

When the boy was more than a few meters away from the emerald-eyed pilot, he turned to look over his shoulder and said nonchalantly, "Oh yeah, Trowa? I found my name. It's Triton. Triton Bloom." 

Trowa blinked. "It has a ring to it…a nice ring…"

The boy laughed. "Hmm, thanks, Trowa. So does yours." He waved, then began walking again, and Trowa gasped when he saw a flash of long, brown bangs cover Triton's eyes. But it must have been a trick of Trowa's sight… Because when Trowa realized it later, if Triton had that hairstyle, he would look just like him…

~~

Well, that was short. Very short. I hope you liked it, though… Very confusing, but once you realize what this chapter actually was…well…you'll understand why. Please review.

Peace – I'm out


	14. Terms and Conditions for Being a Muse

**terms and conditions for being Lady Pax's muse …**

WAI!!!! I'm so glad I got some people who want to be a muse!!

Okay, so, if you want to be one, e-mail me (sterio723@houston.rr.com) or tell me so in a review. If you e-mail me, label it "Beta-reader". 

You also have to give me your pen-name, so I will be able to read what fics you have written, and how many reviews, good and bad, you have gotten. It doesn't matter what they're of, I don't even care if it's even an anime. But even though it's hard for me to finish reading stories I know nothing about, it's worth it if it means getting a new muse. 

Questions or comments should be in a review or e-mailed to me. Thanks! ^-^

~Lady Pax


	15. fifteen

Namae wo Tsukete

-

© 2002 Lady Pax

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. But anything original (i.e. Suzuka "Bird Flying" Yoshinari) is copyrighted (©) to me. (You know, this should start being rated R…)

LP: Oh…my…GAWD!!! I GOT OVER THE AFTER-SHOCK OF MY LAST CREATIVE SLUMP!!! YES!!! *silence* *blushes* *shrugs* Oh well! Everybody throw your hands in the air! Wave 'em like ya just don't care! And blah-dee-blah-dee-blah…

Oh yeah, and I'm announcing my two new muses…NOW…

**Haer'Dalis** – my brand, new, spanking new muse o' comedy. humor, and parody! (seeing as that's the only thing he's good for) Oh yeah, and don't take that 'spanking' thing seriously, Haer. I know how your mind works… *mutters* Hentai…

and…

**Death's Daughter** – my muse of…general (seeing as she didn't give me a category – but I didn't ask for one, so I wouldn't blame her)!

YAY!! Glad to have you on the team, guys! ^_~  There are still some openings (muses for mystery, angst, fantasy, and romance), so if you guys have a compulsion to join my lil' armada, be my welcome guest! I really need some, still haven't gotten over my muses disowning me… And sorry for the wait on chapter 15!! I know I skipped 14 for the actual fic, realizing the fact that I used that space for the terms and conditions for being my muse – which is still there, need I remind you? – but I'm too lazy to do all that chapter-changing, removing, replacing crap…

Oh yeah – is it just me, or is Suzuka being, though not bluntly nor trying to be, the BIGGEST bitch in the world? Heh… (Relena's not a bitch, she's just a whiny-assed brat) And my friends said she acted like me… *glares at friend, Autumn* DON'T say a WORD…

Oh, this goes to mainly Jenihenpen and Death's Daughter… Heh… Jeni thinks Suzuka is a bitch, I can sense it… And Death's Daughter thinks I'm being very cruel and unusual to make Trowa stay unconscious for so damn, freakin' LONG!! She even tried bribing her readers to "Of Beachhouses and Mermen" to read this and get me to wake him up! Heh… I love reviewers that care about me and my stories so much!

Autumn: Or maybe it's just the stories… *smart-ass smirk*

SHUT UP… *ahem* So, without further ado, here is…

~~

chapter fifteen – complete with *more* plot twists in buckets! (heh, Deaths' Daughter…) Huh…can I even *fit* anymore in here?!

A few days later, after Suzuka had arrived at the safehouse, and had told Heero of her…fantasist…past, Quatre had taken the shift for one o' clock in the afternoon on Saturday, January 17 to watch Trowa.

The blonde, Arabian pilot yawned, hanging his head in between his knees. Not that he didn't care for his comrade lying unconscious in the bed before him, but all Quatre wanted to do was curl up in his bed and sleep nestled comfortably against Heero's chest – he hadn't slept ever since Suzuka had come, and then some, for many nights before he had to calm the demons that filled Duo's mind with images of Trowa dead…or worse. But sleeping didn't seem likely to happen, seeing as his shift was far from being over. (Incase you guys are wondering, his shift ends at five o' clock PM. ^_^)

Suddenly, he heard rustling, and a low – almost inaudible – moan. He was erect in almost an instant, if fatigue had not worn him down.

"Trowa…" Quatre murmured. The pilot of Heavyarms made small, ragged breaths, and his eyes were going crazy under the lids. Quatre was immediately at his side.

"Trowa!" Quatre hissed. "Trowa!" 

He remembered Suzuka telling the four other pilots that when Trowa woke up, to call her immediately. With one last worried glance behind his shoulder at the flinching Trowa, he ran out of the room, and shouted for Suzuka.

"Lady Suzuka!" he yelled. "Trowa's waking up! Trowa's waking—"

"TROWA!!" Duo's baritone voice blocked out Quatre's smaller one.

Two pairs of feet slapped against the hallway, and Quatre saw Heero and Suzuka round the corner of the corridor neck and neck. Suzuka managed to get a little ahead, and entered the room first.

Suzuka limped over to Trowa's bedside, and put a lithe hand on his forehead, and winced at how hot it was – even in the immense coldness of the surrounding air. "Trowa…" she murmured. "Trowa…answer me… Open your eyes, Trowa."

The eyes under the lids slowed, and they cracked open. "Mah…" Trowa groaned.

Suzuka grinned. "Welcome back to the Land of the Living, Trowa Barton," she said placidly. "How do you feel?" Suzuka scooted back some when she heard Trowa whimper, and move back in his bed – or *try* to, anyway. 'Oh my Goddess…' Suzuka thought. 'He's still scared…of me! I've been taking care of him for who-knows-how-long! And this is the thanks I get!? Psh…'

Suzuka groaned. "Get 02 in here," she said.

"I'm right here," said a small voice. Suzuka turned to see Duo standing there, his violet eyes wide at the sight of his koi's eyes open. "Trowa…" he murmured.

The 03 pilot looked at Duo, and his breath hitched in his chest. "D-Duo…" Trowa whispered before breathing – or lack, thereof – became a problem. He took a small breath, though it proved to be in vain as soon as Duo latched himself to the taller boy's shoulders.

"Trowa," Duo sobbed. "Don't do that again, Trowa… I-I need you here…by my side…always… Trowa, yo lo amo…"

The Heavyarms pilot's heart ached for something, something that this boy he hardly remembered could give, and without thinking, he whispered, "Igualmente…"

~~

LP: Yep…that's it! Heh… That was REALLY short, I know… But this damn creative slump has got me again!! *grr* SORRY!! I'll get the next chapter (16) up as soon as possible! Meanwhile, read my other story "The Love of a Child"! It's about Duo and Trowa adopting/having a daughter (Hehe, thanks Ms. Winner), and when someone targets the G-boys loved ones… Not as damn stupid as it sounds… ^_^'

Oh yeah, and 'yo lo amo' means 'I love you' in Spanish. Seeing as no one really knows what ethnicity Trowa is (Latin *does* have over seven branches of ethnicities and languages), I made him Hispanic… (Go you, Andréa!) And incase you don't know, Hispanic means being of American/Mexican heritage, or just a better word for being Mexican… But seeing as none of the G-boys are *direct* ethnicities, Trowa probably can't be classified as Hispanic. But sadly, being just a GW-crazed, 13-year-old girl (read: my new and improved bio), I don't know the word for being Mexican/Japanese or vice-versa… ^_^'

Oh, and 'Igualmente' means 'likewise'… Not as corny as it sounds in English… 


	16. sixteen

Namae wo Tsukete

-

© 2002 Lady Pax

regular disclaimers apply, aka: Bandai and Sunrise haven't been returning my phone calls or giving my checks back…(good thing they bounce! ^-^;;)

Yes… I AM BACK! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^;; I promised, didn't I?

Anywho, remember on the voting/poll that majority rules! If you don't get your pick, I'm sorry! I really do respect your choice with the utmost reverence (to an extent – seeing as some of those answers were sorta like…whoa. Didn't see that one coming! *cough**cough*)!! 

¡Goce!  [enjoy! :: Spanish]

~~

chapter sixteen – new and improved!!

A week had passed since Trowa had awaken. A long, agonizingly slow week for Suzuka and the pilots, but a short one for Duo and Trowa. He spent all his waking moments in Trowa's room, the European boy's hand locked in his. And during the duration of the time, Duo told Trowa of what he and the other pilots had done while Trowa was gone.

The three other pilots noticed how Duo didn't mention the long days he had been sobbing Trowa's name, locked in his room and fearing the worst.

But on this particular morning, Duo wasn't in the 'mood' for telling Trowa about his 'past life' without him. He wanted to know. He *needed* to know.

"Trowa," he said softly at his koi's bedside. He realized the boy was asleep. He contemplated waking him up, but decided not to. He wanted Trowa to recuperate as quickly as possible. Duo took his lover's thin hand and pressed it to his face, shivering at the colder skin touching his warm flesh. He let out a small, despairing moan as the memories of the days Trowa was gone came back to him.

"Trowa…" he whispered again, sobs cracking his voice.

Meanwhile, outside on the roof of the safehouse, a lone figure sat at the edge – deep in thought.

(A/N: quick note… I forgot Suzuka's hair color… Damn, I've been away too long… *goes to search past chapters* Oh. OK. Brown hair – I guess – and orange eyes… Shibby.)

'If I go to show Treize a…thing or two…I'll have to get past their defense system…' she thought. Memories of looking at their security, pass-codes, and locks danced through her head. She shivered. 'Don't think I'll have enough time alone to do that…' Suzuka brushed a stray piece of chocolate brown hair from her bright orange eyes, and shook some snow out of her hair and the jacket Duo had been 'kind' enough to let her borrow (leather just wasn't her style).

'And then there's Chang… He seems to want Treize as much as I do, given his past recordings by Dr. J… But 'm not one to share my findings and locations with anyone.' She arched her back outwards, a small smile gracing her lips as she heard and felt the satisfying crack of her back. She gave a mix of a sigh and groan, and cracked her knuckles simultaneously. It had been a tiring week, and she didn't know what was worse: taking care of a Gundam pilot, or facing a fleet of Mobile Suits…alone. 'Much less my prey…'

But it's the right thing to do, her conscience argued.

'And since when do I do that?' she snapped back in her mind. That shut 'Jiminy Cricket' up. (A/N: You know, that: 'let your conscience be your guide' and all that crappy musical Disney stuff… Anything not made by Sunrise, TV Ashai, Tokyo Pop, or any other Japanese studios just aren't worth watching or reading… Unless, of course, it's by Rachel Ortega… Love the author!)

"Lady Suzuka." A voice drifted with the bitter wind to her ears, and she stiffened slightly, hoping Wufei – 'twas the owner of the voice – wouldn't notice. But of course, ever the self-jinxer, he did.

"A little fidgety today, hmm?" he said condescendingly, his onyx eyes narrowing. She had moved as if she were hiding something, and he wanted to know what. Whatever the consequences brought.

She sighed. "What did you come here for, Chang?" she asked, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder. "Because I have the greatest hunch it wasn't to mock me." She glowered. "You're not even wearing a long-sleeved shirt."

"You've been out here for quite a while," he said, ignoring her tone. "We've wondered where you've gone off to."

"Well, here I am," she said.

"Obviously. Now get inside, onna. Heero wants to make sure you don't flee."

Suzuka's orange eyes narrowed, and she turned back to the large area of snow-covered ground before her. "Tell him to stop worrying – and that I'm out here. It's not like a polar bear's going to jump out of the damn ice and eat me!"

"Yes, of course," he said slowly, and Suzuka brightened, thinking he would leave. But he continued his statement:

"Our wishes never come true."

She turned fiercely. "You stupid son of a bitch…" she said lowly, dangerously.. "I've gone out on plenty of limbs for *all* of you, and all you do is mock me like I'm some inferior child! I never had to save Barton! I could have let him DIE out there!" He interrupted before she could continue:

"Then why didn't you?"

History had been made. The great Bird Flying, otherwise known as Lady Yoshinari Suzuka, had been baffled. 

Wufei smirked. "I thought so." He turned, and headed for the safehouse when he heard the click of the gun. He froze, and reached for his, then turned to face her. "I knew you couldn't be trusted."

Suzuka ignored him. "I'll let you live if you make sure I'm left alone for the rest of the day."

"Why is that, onna?" Wufei growled.

"So I can escape…and meet the deal I made with Treize," she growled, still holding her gun steady – aimed at his abdomen. Her lip curled when Wufei's eyes lit up involuntarily.

"Not unless you let me go with you, woman," he said.

Suzuka grit her teeth, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Don't push your luck, Chang," she hissed. 

The Chinese man smirked. "Then no deal, woman. Now, I think I'll just go get Heero now…" He began walking away, then suddenly whirled around – a gun outstretched. "I know how good you are at dodging, but those are OZ soldiers – not people equal in rank to you. Besides, there's no possible way you could dodge a bullet fully at this length – unless you jump over the edge.

"So you've got three choices. One: Let me go with you to destroy Treize. Two: Let me go tell Heero that you've become traitorous, or three: Try and doge my bullet, get shot, and put out of commission. Trust me - I know how to shoot." His ebony eyes glowed with some unshed emotion, locked behind ice.

Suzuka contemplated, then finally put her gun down, putting it back in its holster. "We leave today, after we get supplies and tell the others. Deal?" She outstretched her fingers, not quite enough for a good handshake, but better than nothing.

A bronze hand enclosed hers, and the two had a quick staring contest before Wufei looked away. "Deal." Then they let go, slowly, mechanically, then parted. Wufei, back down into the 'house', and Suzuka, sitting back down on the frigid ledge and staring and pondering over complete nothingness.

~~

Trowa moaned, and his eyes rolled beneath the lids. He took a shuddering breath, and opened his emerald eyes, only to be met by shades of violet.

"Nice to see you've been resting well," said the baritone voice.

"Duo…" Trowa whispered, closing his eyes. Opening them.

"Hm?" asked the braided-pilot, feeling the banged man's forehead.

"I'm hungry."

Duo seemed to brighten considerably. "Really? Okay, good. I-I'll be right back, Trowa – don't go anywhere, I mean, okay, never mind. What do you want? Soup? Pudding? Mushy stuff is good for you right now." He spoke in a rush, but Trowa heard him all right.

"Something warm," he said. "Please." His eyes closed again.

Duo smiled, his eyes closed. "Right away…koi…" he said, before disappearing beyond the doorway.

~~

Suzuka came back in about an hour after her meeting with Wufei. She knew Wufei had told Heero already, and it was for the better, she didn't want to tell 01 that she was planning on destroying Treize. He'd have more questions for her than 05, that was for sure.

The woman wandered idly through the halls, getting some feeling back into her cold legs, and stopped at the 'sick bay'. She blinked.

"You're eating!" she exclaimed. She closed her mouth, not meaning to sound so surprised, but his recovery had been awfully slow. If all that work had been for nothing…

Trowa looked at her, but didn't say anything. But his companion beside him, Duo, nodded. "Of course he is, he's a Gundam pilot. He's not helpless," he said smartly. Suzuka wanted to retort with something along the lines of 'but you are helpless, Duo', but didn't. Not in front of 03 anyway.

"That's…good. Eat at least one thing every day, your health will come back soon – per say, about a week or two." She smiled, her orange eyes glowing with happiness.

"Ari…gatu…" Trowa said softly, and Suzuka smiled, and nodded.

"Vena ci gondel!" she said and laughed. They didn't know what she had said. Not many people would, in the entire universe. "I mean…it was nothing." Then she left, feeling quite happier than she had before.

~~

Back at the OZ base, Treize was contemplating on that woman that had escaped him. She was good. Almost too good. If they caught her – _if_ – she would make a wonderful asset to them.

"So Treize, what plans do we have?" asked a new voice. The head turned around. 

"Oh, Zechs," he said, smiling a bit. "We're waiting for someone to break into the base. But we've got to make it seem real, we can spare some guards, anyway." He stood. "Now come, I've got to tell the guards about this plan of ours. You don't mind being one of the main parts, do you?" 

Zechs looked at him a moment before shaking his head. "Not at all."

"Good. Come on then."

~*~

AN: WOO! So Treize knows what Suzuka plans to do…and he's going to make his trap seem less like a trap than EVER! FUN! …Oh, and next chapter: Suzuka meets Zechs! And quick poll question (an old one)!:

**Who would be a better partner for Suzuka, Treize or Zechs? **


End file.
